Put the past Behind You
by MaisyCullen13
Summary: This is what would have happened if alice never found Nahuel in Breaking Dawn. Aro takes Renesmee away and brainwashes her. Will she eventually find the Cullens? Will she be apart of the Volturi guard?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Alice's point of view

(Jasper and Alice are running to the clearing)

Jasper and I were running as fast as vampires could run to the clearing. Our attempt to find another person like Renesmee failed horribly. Despite the fact that I couldn't 'see' what I was looking for.

When we reached the clearing, Jane's burning body pieces were in a pile, and Emmett was helping Rose put her arm back together.

When our family spotted us, Esme was the first to throw herself at us. "You will never do that to me again!" She said sternly. "Sorry." Jasper and I said in unison. We embraced our family members before Bella asked, "Where were you guys? We were worried sick!"

"We were trying to find someone like Renesmee. We looked around Brazil, but found nothing. I'm sorry." I said, hating how our trip was a wasted effort.

"What happened here?" I glanced at Jane's pile of ashes and remembered Rosalie's arm.

This time Carlisle spoke," Things got a little out of hand, but nobody was harmed." He glanced at Jane's burned pieces. "With one exception."

"We're gonna go get Jacob and Renesmee." Bella said, running out of the clearing with Edward's hand in her's.

JACOB'S POV

The leader with the black hair said, "We promise you no harm."

"Pfft! That is exactly your intention! We _will_ fight for her." Edward said, leaning forward at the end.

Three things happened at once.

The short one jumped at blonde and ripped her arm off.

"Jake, go!" Bella whispered to me franticly.

I darted into the forest, keeping my angel safe from those monsters.

Suddenly two of those monsters were running after me. I pushed forward, clearly this being the fastest I've gone in wolf form.

The leaches still caught up to me though. This surprised me. They were even faster than Edward, and he was the fastest out of all the bloodsuckers in the clearing.

One of them broke my leg, while the one with the black hair took Nessie.

"Jakey!" Nessie yelled. She tried to get out of her hold, but all the leach did in response was put his hand over her mouth and tighten his grip.

The other one broke my other leg and some of my ribs, making me fall to the floor, whimpering.

The one who took Nessie darted off, while the other one knelt beside me and whispered," I was told to kill you. But since that is what you want, I will spare your life, so you can live in grieve and guilt for what has happened here today." He smiled an innocent smile.

A fierce growl ripped from inside me. I tried to get up, but my legs made that impossible.

The vamp sped off while I laid there feeling as if life was a huge hole. My whole existence means nothing. There's no reason for me to live.

Nothing.

ARO'S POV

This creature Renesmee was absolutely intriguing. To be half vampire, half human was something that I've never encountered before, Taking her away was only too easy. One of the shape-shifters was running with her when Caius and I went after them. Caius broke one of the mutt's legs while i took the child off his shoulders. I needed a mother who would take care of her. I'll just go make Felix and Demetri go fetch a human.

When we reached the water's edge, I stepped in while the child sat on my shoulders so she could breathe.

She started sobbing into her hands. That was fine. It was only a matter of time before she would forget all about Carlisle's coven, so she won't be able to grieve over them.

A few hours later, we arrived in Volterra. This place was my home, and now it will also be Renesmee's.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I don't own twilight. I wish.**

Chapter 2

Renesmee's POV

"Mom, I'm home!" I yelled, dropping my house keys on the way to the kitchen.

"Hi sweetie. Did you have a good time with the girls?" Mom asked.

"Yeah! Sara's so weird!" I rolled my eyes and smiled, thinking about my sisters.

Okay they weren't really my sisters, but they should be. My friends and I are just that close. So close that they wouldn't even call my mom Carol. They would also call her mom. I have three best friends: Sara, Emily, and Felicity.

We all met at Starbucks. I was doing my schoolwork, (My mom is my teacher) and went up to go get a straw when Emily accidentally spilled her coffee on me. She helped me clean it off in the bathroom, when i started laughing. When she asked me why, I said it was like in the movies when a guy meets a girl. We both laughed, and she showed me Felicity and Sara.

Sara was the most out-going of us. She's known to do any dare no matter how crazy it was. She also loves to make jokes and have bets. I don't really see the point in them, but it makes her happy.

Emily was the most girly out of us. She _loved_ to go shopping every chance we got, and go get manicures and pedicures. If we let her, she would pick out our cloths every day.

Felicity was like another mother. If somebody was messing with us, she would be the first to say something. She was also like a miniature Dr. Phil, and was the best to work out problems.

They are the only people besides mom and the Volturi who know about me being a half human, half vampire. All my friends are human and 15 years old. I was really only 8 years old, but i was physically 16. Mom said that my body would stop aging at this point.

Aro didn't know about my sisters knowing what I am. When i was thinking about telling them, I remembered Aro. So in my mind, i said that i would keep the secret, but on the outside, I decided to tell them. When i was confessing, I kept my mind occupied with my studies, or my favorite music. It was a pretty awesome idea if I do say so myself.

"Do you want me to help you with dinner?"I asked.

"No thats okay. Why don't you set up the table."

"Okay." I said, kissing mom on the cheek before setting up the table. During dinner, I gushed over the day with my sisters. Telling mom about the weird things Sara comes up with, and how Emily thinks that a pair of shoes is an emergency.

Mom only said "Mmmm." and, "Ahhh." and kept her eyes on her dinner.

I could tell something was wrong. Hm…. looks like Felicity is rubbing off on me.

"Mom what's wrong?" I asked. I hope everything's alright with her.

"Nothing. I don't feel too good. I'm gonna go to bed early tonight." She said in a sad voice. Yep. I knew something was wrong.

"Okay. Well text me if you need anything." I said, putting my plate in the sink, and kissing my mom on the cheek before going to my room.

Carol's POV

Dinner with Renesmee was the same as usual, her telling me about her day, and I telling her about my day. But today, I didn't say anything. The guilt was making me sick.

Renesmee was such a lovely girl. Her parents must be so worried and depressed. When i was told to take care of Renesmee, Aro also told me how he got her, and who he got her from. It was such a horrible story. I can't believe he would take her just so he could have a more powerful guard.

"Mom what's wrong?" Renesmee asked, pulling me out of my reverie. She had concern in her eyes. Concern I didn't deserve.

"Nothing. I don't feel too good. I'm gonna go to bed early tonight." More lies. I'm such a bad person. When I looked up, Renesmee still had concern in her eyes.

I felt like I was gonna be sick again.

"Okay. Well text me if you need anything." She kissed my cheek and went to her room.

After doing the dishes, I sat on the couch, thinking about what I was gonna do about the messed up chaos that is my life.

I needed to tell Renesmee about her real family. She deserved to know. The only problem with that, was if I tell her, Aro kills me and finds another mother to watch Renesmee.

I can't let anyone else go through what i had to go through to get here. I remember the day just like it was seconds ago.

(_Flashback)_

_I'm in the kitchen making my husband's favorite meal. Him and Jonah are in the living room watching a football game._

_I rolled my eyes. Boys_

_"Dinner's ready!" I yelled to them._

_"Yay!" I heard Jonah yell._

_He ran to the table, and started bouncing in his seat. I was about to pick up the plates when I felt arms go around my waist._

_"I'll help you with that." Richard said. I faced him and he kissed me softly._

_"Ewww! You share coodies!" Jonah exclaimed from the table. I laughed._

_"Okay, okay. Dinner's coming." I said. _

_A knock on the door interrupted me setting up the table._

_"I'll get it." I said. Who would come over here now?_

_When I opened the door, I saw two people in black cloaks. You couldn't even see their faces._

_All of a sudden, there was a bag over my head, and i started screaming, trying to break to break free._

_Cold, hard, hands were trying to make me still before I heard Richard roar, "Hey!" I heard something break and Richard yell. WHAT'S HAPPENING?_

_Then Jonah started to scream._

_The screams were going on for five seconds before they stopped, ending with a gurgle._

_WHAT'S GOING ON HERE? WHAT'S WRONG WITH RICHARD? IS MY BABY OKAY?_

_After I arrived in Voltera, Aro told me that I had to take care of a child, and that my husband and son were dead._

_(End Flashback)_

I shivered at the thought of the nothingness that consumed me when i got the news.

I will not let Aro take another mother from another family. I need a plan. What location did Aro say the Cullens moved last?

Oh my goodness! Why can't I remember? Hm…YES! He said that they were settled in Washburn, North Dakota.

Renesmee _needed _to know about her real family members.

If I tell Renesmee, Aro kills me and gets another mother. But if Renesmee accidentally "Ran away" after I tell her, she can go live with the people who she belongs to.

I was going to have to give up my life for Renesmee. After all the lies I've told her, that's the least I can give her.

Renesmee's bedroom door opened and she stepped out, dancing with her i pod in her hand, and earphones in her ears.

She took out her earphones out when she caught me staring.

"Mom! I thought you were gonna go to bed." She blushed, looking embarrassed. " Do you need anything?" She asked, coming to sit with me in the middle of her question.

I looked at her strait in the eye."Renesmee, I need to talk to you about something."

**AN: I'm gonna upload another chapter, and a new story in about 3 days or so. I'm kinda busy. =P Sry.**


	3. Blank curiosity

**I don't own twilight**

BELLA'S POV

It's a normal, cloudy day in Washburn, North Dakota. Edward and I are home alone while the family are out hunting.

We sat on the sofa with my head on his chest, with me inside his arms while he's humming my lullaby.

The family went hunting because they thought that we needed some alone time. Jasper was the most eager to leave so he can get away from the emotions that I always carried: Love, loss anger, and worry.

I felt love because of Edward and my family always being with me.

I felt pain because my baby girl wasn't here making my household complete.

I felt loss because Renesmee was kidnapped by Aro and Caius.

I felt anger because of the Volturi coming here, thinking that they can just take somebody's daughter whenever the hell they want.

And I felt worry because I don't know what Renesmee is doing, or if she's even alive.

We tried many times to get Renesmee back from Volterra, but the guard always kept getting in our way.

Losing Renesmee at first was hard on all of us. But it's been eight years since that's happened, and everybody's almost over it. Jacob, Edward and I were the ones that were fazed the most by it.

I sighed. "I'm going for a run." I said, getting up. He heard my silent 'I'm going alone'

"Okay." His eyes were sad.

Running has always helped me clear my mind. Especialy when I run at full speed.

During my run, I thought of my family, and how my behavior effects them. Moping all the time is not gonna bring Renesmee back. I need to suck it up and take it like the woman I am.

Now this doesn't mean that I'm gonna give up on getting Renesmee back. We all are. This just means that I need to put on a brave face for everybody.

Fourty-five minutes later, I came home to a waiting Edward. I needed something to perk up my mood, so I said,"Let's watch a movie." '_Don't forget to smile Bella' _I told myself.

There was shock deep in his eyes, but he hid it well. "Sure." He said, picking up on my mood. "Why don't you go pick one."

I walked over to the shelf and chose "The Hangover." It's Emmett's favorite movie because of the crazy, insane things that the characters do when they're drunk.

When I put the movie in, I sat back down on the sofa with Edward.

We were about fifty minutes into the movie when Alice came barreling through the door, with annoyance written all over her face. The rest of the family filed in silently with curiosity in their eyes.

When Emmett saw what was on the T.V. screen, he immediately yelled,"Yeah!" and pumped his fist in the air.

"Pfft" I said. "Emmett you're such a child." I rolled my eyes at his behavior.

"Whatever lil sis! This movie is killer funny!" He said with a chuckle.

Everyone else sat down in the living room exept for Alice. She was pacing in front of the room.

I felt Edward stiffen in response to one of Alice's thoughts.

"Alice whats going on?" I asked. I hope everything is going to be alright.

Her pacing didn't stop. "Did you invite Jacob over?" She asked.

"No." I said.

When we decided to move, Jacob said that he would stay in forks and be the leader of his pack. He would visit once every few months, and when he did, he would look a little happier than the last time.

Alice threw her hands up in frustration. "Then why can't I see anything?"

"Maybe one of the wolves is coming to tell us something happened." Carlisle said.

"Well nothing could be urgent enough to tell us. If there was vampires in the area, they could take care of it themselves. They have a very large pack." I paused. "And if the Volturi aren't coming because we did nothing wrong, and they know that." I glanced around the room.

Nobody had the answer to why alice's vision suddenly disappeared.

**AN: If you figure out why alice's visions went blank, I'll give you a cookie! lol Please review. More reviews make my fingers type faster!**


	4. The truth

**I don't own twilight**

**AN: Hey guys! So I'm not gonna be able to update in two weeks. I'm grounded from all electronic devices. I actually had to sneak this chapter. So sorry. Enjoy! Oh and if I have mistakes, please don't say anything about them. I have to type kinda fast so my mom cant see. Thx.**

RPOV

"What's up, Mom?" I asked. She looked hesitant to answer.

"Renesmee I haven't been honest with you." She blurted out.

"What do you mean?"

"Sweetie…um…how to start." She looked up at me with guilt all over her features. "Remember when you overheard Aro telling me that people were trying to come and get you?"

I stiffened. "How do you know about that?" I asked.

"I heard you talking to your friends on a four way call. Look, I need you to listen to me with no interruptions, okay?" I nodded my head in response. She sighed and looked away, seeing nothing. "It all started eight yers ago. I was at home cooking dinner for my husband and son. I heard a knocking on the door, and when I opened it, Felix and Demetri killed my son and husband, and took me to Volterra. When I arrived, Aro told me to take care of you, and that I'll be your other." She paused. I had to take my chance.

"Okay, I'm sorry to interrupt when I told you I wouldn't, but are you saying that I'm like your foster kid?" I asked. How could she keep this from me?

"Yes." She answered.

My anger flared. "So what does this have to do with the people coming for me?" I asked sharply. I didn't mean to be so mean, I just couldn't believe that she could keep this a secret for so long.

She flinched. "The people who keep coming is your real family. When you were little, Aro took you from them because he wanted to see how you would grow up. I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you till now Renesmee. I wanted to! But Aro said that he would kill me if I did!"

Her sobs interrupted the silence. When I wrapped my arms around her, she immediately clung to me.

Her words ran over again and again in my head until I froze.

"Mom what are we going to do? Aro's gonna be back in two days, and when he finds out that you told me, he's kill you."

She sniffed and pulled away. "Renesmee." She took my face in her hands and stared into my eyes."I need you to pack as many cloths as you can into two bags. After that, I'll give you some money so you can ride in a plane to Washburn. Okay?"

I blinked and tried to process all this information. "But what about you? I can't let you stay here and die." I said.

"After all the lies that I've told you, it's the least I can do. And I'm human. Slow. I don't want to hold you back."

"But-"

"Renesmee you need to go now so your escape will be successful."

"Okay." Isaid through my tears.

I got all my things at inhuman speed, and in a matter of seconds, I was done.

"I'm ready."

When I stepped out, Carlo was sealing an envelope.

"Here." She said handing it to me. "Don't read it till you're in North Dakota. And here's 600 dollars. A ticket from here to Washburn is 400 dollars, and the rest you can use for whatever you need."

I pulled her into a tithed hug and sighed. "I love you mom." I said.

"I love you too sweetheart." She replied.

I gave her one last kiss on the cheek before i left.

**Okay I hope this holds until two weeks ends.**


	5. Goodbyes

**I don't own twilight. =(**

**CHAPTER 5**

RPOV

I had to practically run to catch my flight.

It took _forever _for me to get through the security checks, and crabby adults are so rude.

Waiting for the plane to take off was the hard part. I wanted to run as fast as I could to America, but Aro said that planes are faster. Ugh. Aro makes me sick.

The trip wasn't very pleasant either. I was in tears the whole time, a fat bald man was snoring in my ear, and an ugly teenager with bad skin and buck teeth kept trying to give me his number.

It took ten hours to get to New York. During that time, my phone went off 4 times. I had one missed call from Sara, one text from Emily, one text from Felicity, and one text from Sara.

_'Hey sis! I just got the new J-14 magazine, u wanna read it with me?' -F_

_'Hey sis I just got this new dress and OMG it. Is. HOT! I REALLY wanna show this to you.'-E_

_'OMG Ness answer your phone! I'm watching comedy central and this guy just told this joke that made me laugh so hard I'm crying! U wanna hear it?'-S_

I sighed. Better get this done sooner than later. Maybe I should tell Sara first, she always makes me laugh. No I should tell Felicity first. She's the best at comforting people.

I texted her back. _'Felicity I need to tell you something.' -N_

_'What's wrong? Is everything alright?' -F_

_'Um… Everything's fine just… I don't know how to explain it to you.' -N_

Her Dr. Phil side must've kicked in when I sent that. _'Well why don't you start from the beginning? Thats always the best way to start.' -F_

Even though it took several messages, I told her all that happened. I bit my lip waiting for her to reply.

When I did, I caught the guy who kept trying to give me his number lick is lips. I gagged and, with no exaggeration, I threw up in my mouth a little.

Felicity still didn't reply yet. I sent a dozen of sad faces.

_'=(' -N_

_'Look Ness, I know that you're in pain because of mom and us, but you'll get through it. You have a family that can help you.' -F_

The tears were falling freely, and my even breathing was caught in between my sobs.

An elderly woman across the aisle gave me a sympathetic look and pulled out a few tissues from her abnormally large purse.

"Th-th-thank y-you." I said as she handed them to me.

_'Thx so much sis. I wuv u.' -N_

_'I luv u too sweetie.' -F_

I laid my head against the headrest and closed my eyes. How am I going to go through with this all over again, two times in a row? I can't do that right now. There's only so much I can take at one time.

_'Sis can do you do me a HUGE favor? It would mean the world to me!' -N_

_' Sure what do you need?' -F_

_'Do you mind telling the girls what I just told you? I can't do this right now.' -N_

_'Okay I will.' -F_

_'Thx so much. I'll talk to you later.' -N_

_'Bye sis. 3' -F_

_'Bye. 3' -N_

After landing in New York, there was only one more flight I had to go on before I arrived in Washburn North Dakota. Only this time it took two hours instead of ten hours.

This flight was a little more smoother. I had only two crying episodes, and nobody was trying to hit on me this time.

When I stepped out of the airport, I realized that I had no idea where to go.I caught sight of a hospital across the street. I don't know why, but something told me to go over there.

As soon as I set foot in the parking lot, I caught the scent of a vampire.

I walked over to investigate. It was strong at first, but then it got duller and let out of the parking lot.

This person was probably in the hospital, came out, got in a car, and drove off.

Wait…..What? First of all, why would they ride in a car if they could easily go so much faster than that.

And second, why would a vampire of all people be in a hospital? OMG Did they kill anyone? I listened for sounds in the hospital, buy everything sounded normal.

This is getting strange.

I followed the scent at inhuman speed. I was going way too fast for anyone to notice. And if they did, they couldn't know what it was.

I was lead to a road that was swerving through the forest.

I wonder if they're nice. What if they aren't? No Carol wouldn't have sent me here if they weren't. I wonder what their house looks like.

As if on queue, I stepped out of the trees to be greeted by, besides the Volturi, the biggest house I've ever seen. It was well about three stories tall, had one wall made entirely made of glass, and was painted a soft white making it somehow graceful in stillness.

Vampires live here?

I walked slowly up the porch steps. I wonder if they even remember me, 'cause I certainly don't. I was about to knock on the door when my phone went off.

**'California gurus we're unforgettable Daisy Dukes bikinis on top**

**Sun kissed skin so hot we'll melt your popsicle Oooh-Oooh'**

I checked the caller ID: **Emily**

"What's up sis?" I asked walking a few feet into the forest.

"Nessie! What the hell? Why-" Sara's voice was cut off by Emily screaming in the background.

"GIVE ME BACK MY PHONE!" She screeched.

There was some shuffling, a few "OW!'s" and "Hey!'s" Before Felicity finally yelled, "You need to be civilized!"

"Hmph." Both Emily and Sara said.

While that was happening, I felt a presence behind me. I stopped where I was, and turned around quickly.

Nothing. _'You're being absurd Renesmee' _I told myself.

"Guys, what's up?" I asked.

"Look we wanted to ask you something." Emily said into the phone.

"Ask away. You know you can tell me anything."

"Hey Em! I wanna talk to her too!" Sara exclaimed in the background.

"Look, Em just put her on speaker." Felicity compromised.

"Okay." Emily agreed.

I heard the volume rise so that I could hear every little movement that Emily did when she moved the phone.

"Is everything okay now Sara?" I asked.

"Yes!" She said proudly.

I giggled. "You're so weird!"

"Okay so we wanted to ask you something _before _we were interrupted…Sara." Emily said.

"Well what is it?"

"Are you really in America?" She asked.

"Felicity! Didn't you tell them the story?" I asked.

"Well I told sara first, and then she told Emily. Emily didn't believe her because she thought she was pulling a prank on her." Felicity explained.

"Em…I really am in America." The tears sprang up into my eyes.

I sat down against a tree, preparing for another brake down session.

"What?" Emily asked. Her voice broke. "Nessie, you can't leave us. We're your sisters."

We were all sobbing now.

I could hear murmurs and movements deep in the forest. But again there was nothing there. _'O.M.G. I'm going crazy! All this stress is making me delusional!' I told myself._

It took a few minutes for us all to calm down.

"Everything's gonna be okay, sweetie." Felicity said sweetly. Her words and voice calmed me down a bit

"Yeah sis, everything happens for a reason. It will all work out for the best." Sara said matter-of-factly.

I sat up shocked and amused.

Sara never said anything like that. When we were sad, she would always make us laugh with a joke or doing something like Felicity is rubbing off on all of us.

Me, Emily, and Felicity burst out laughing at that.

I was literally rolling on the floor gripping my sides. I tried to talk, but I couldn't. My laughs were taking over myself.

"What's so funny?" Sara asked. I could imagine her pouting right now.

"You…never say…anything…like…that!" Felicity made the words sound almost incoherent with all her laughter.

"Yeah!" Emily and I exclaimed together.

'Well haha laugh it up." Sara mumbled.

"We will!" I said.

After two minutes of endless laughing, we finally cooled down.

"I don't even remember the last time I laughed that hard." Felicity mused.

"I know!" Emily agreed.

"Stop making me smile and laugh! My cheeks and my stomach hurts!" I giggled again.

"Hey sis?" Sara asked tentively.

"Yeah?"I asked.

"Have you met your family yet?"

"O.M.G! Do you have any brothers? Are they hot? Can you put in a good word for me?" You could tell Emily immideatly went from sad to excited in about two seconds.

"Em! I actually haven't met them yet. I was about to knock on their door when you called." I said.

"Oh ness! We're so sorry!" Felicity apologized.

I laughed. "It's fine."

"Okay well we'll leave you to your new fam. Hey, and tell us ALL about them when you get the chance!" Emily pleaded.

"Okay. Love you guys!" I smiled. My sisters are one of a kind.

"Love you Ness!" They said in unison.

The line went dead.

**So yeah my mom let me on the computer early because of my Daddy dearest. I wuv u Daddy! lol **

**So I know this chapter probably not too great, but I won't update till I get 20 reviews. And does anybody have an idea as to how Renesmee remembers the Cullens? If you have an idea, you can e-mail me or review!**

**MaisyCullen13 over and out!**


	6. Memories

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns twilight. Not me. =(**

I sighed and leant my head against the tree I was leaning on.

My sisters are the best. Always making me feel special when I feel like crap. I'm gonna do something for them. I don't know what I'm gonna do, but it's gonna be awesome!

There was another movement in the forest.

I started shaking with fear. It's okay Renesmee, everything's gonna be okay. Wait what am I shaking for? I'm a half vampire half human teenager. I can kick some major ass! I giggled and stood up.

Time to visit the mystery people who are only a few feet away. After grabbing my bags from the ground, a figure emerged from the trees.

I gasped and froze.

He had golden eyes, bronze hair, and very pale skin. He didn't seem like a threat, maybe I should be nice and see how things play out.

His face made me think that I've seen him somewhere. Like a memory trying to get out, but can't. I don't know why, but I felt this strange connection toward him. Grrr. This is confusing.

I bit my lip. "Hi." I said. He looked slightly awed and analyzing something.

"Hello." He replied. His voice sounded so beautiful. Like a chorus of bells that the angels used. It sounded so much better than Aro or Caius's voices.

"I'm Renesmee." I thrust my hand forward and gave him the most genuine smile I could give him.

He took my hand and gave it a gentle shake. "I'm Edward Cullen."

"Oh! Ummm…." I broke free of his grasp and ran my fingers nervously through my hair. This is weird. How am I going to explain everything to him? _'Oh yeah by the way I'm a half vampire half human kid who ran away from the Volturi. But enough about me, what about you?' _Yeah thats quit the ice breaker.

"Renesmee." I looked up. Edward's eyes were sad, with just a hint of anger behind them. "Do you remember me?" He asked.

Damn. "No." i replied.

he sighed and muttered something that sounded like,"Aro thinks that he can brainwash MY daughter." Weird. "Would you like to meet the rest of my family?"

"Umm…Sure. How many more are there?" I asked.

"There are eight of us total. Including myself."

"Wow."

"Here, let me help you with those." He reached for my bags.

"Thank you." I smiled. From what I can tell so far, Edward seems to be a gentleman.

He snickered quietly, almost as if he could read my thoughts. CCan he?

"Yes." He said.

"Yes, what?" I asked. I didn't say anything. I was only thinking about him reading my thoughts. Was he talking about that? Oh my gosh if he could read my thoughts, that would be so awesome! Or maybe not.

He chuckled. "You think my power is awesome?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, you would know what everybody thought, you could win every game, and get every answer on the test right. Thst's pretty awesome." I smiled.

We were walking to the house now, and my heart rate picked up the pace. Would they like me? What if they didn't remember me?

"Oh we remember you." He assured me.

"Hmmm… exactly how are we related?" I asked.

"Come inside and we'll explain." He pushed open the door and lead me inside. The front room was HUGE. It had two couches pushed against the wall with the front windows, a love seat near the wall that devides the kitchen from the living room, a large TV, a beanbag right in front of the TV, and an Xbox on the ground with wires all over the place. On the TV screen was what looked like Call Of Duty. Hehe. I loved beating Sara at that game. But of course she ALWAYS accuses me of cheating.

There was also seven other vampires in the room with us.

There was a blonde man who looked about in his twenties. He was sitting on one of the couches with a very large book in his hands.

Next to him was a women who also looked like she was in her twenties. She had golden brown, wavy hair, and had something in her lap that looked like blue prints.

On the other couch was a girl who looked about 19, and long, strait, brown hair cascading down her back.

Nest to her was a girl who had short, spiky black hair, and had her tiny arm around the other girl's shoulders. She had a pixy like quality to her.

On the love seat was a girl who looked about 18 who had long, blonde hair that went all the way to her mid back and had very beautiful features.

Sitting on the beanbag was a man that looked about 19 who had dark, curly brown hair and had big muscles with a game controller in his big hands. His size kinda reminded me of a bear.

And sitting next to him was a man about 18 who had blond, curly hair, some muscles and bite marks all over his skin.

That almost made me pee in my pants.

Edward smiled and looked amused. "Renesmee this is Carlisle," He pointed to the older blonde man. "Esme," He pointed to the women with the caramel hair. "Bella," the girl with the brown hair. "Alice," the pixy one. "Jasper," the blonde guy. "Emmett" the one that looked like a bear. "and Rosalie." The girl with the blonde hair.

"Hi." I smiled and waved. Maybe this isn't so bad.

Edward set my bags down beside the door and led me to the couch with Alice and Bella sitting on it. They smiled and let me sit in between Bella and Edward.

Edward looked at me and said,"Renesmee, can you please explain to us how you came?"

I nodded my head and gulped. _'Don't cry, Don't cry, Don't cry!' _I chanted to myself in my head. I explained to them everything about Carol and how Aro lied to me. A few tears leaked out of my eyes and I choked back my sobs. I felt discusted when I talked about Aro. It took almost everything I had not to gag. When Alice asked me who I was talking to outside, I told them all about my sisters and some of funny stories that we all did together. I was started to babble, but I didn't care. Talking about my sisters made the tears recede and my mouth turned into a loving smile.

"I'm so sorry!" Bella put her arms around me and I put my head on her chest and sniffled. I felt so safe in her arms. Like she would do anything to keep me out of danger.

"It's okay." I twisted my head around to stare at Edward. "But somebody didn't answer my first question." I found myself eager and nervous to know I was related to. Well I was related to all of them, but biologically.

He sighed. "First, I would like to say that I'm so sorry for everything that you had to go through to get here." I waved my hand that said, _'It's fine. Forget it.'_

It looked like he was deep in thought. I probably shouldn't break his concentration. I crossed my legs impatiently.

He pinched the bridge of his nose for a few more seconds that felt more like years. After the LONG silence, he looked up at her and said,"Renesmee…I'm your father, Bella is your mother, Alice and Rose are your aunts, Jasper and Emmett are your uncles, and Carlisle and Esme are your grandparents." Surprisingly, I wasn't shocked. That explained the way i felt when Bella wrapped her arms around me. I tried to remember my past with them, but I couldn't. I didn't give them any response when E-dad explained who was who. My brow furrowed from concentrating. There was a little bit of sweat beating on the back of my neck. There was little flashes of things. Like there was ten wolves all sitting in a circle. Like they were having a silent conversation. Another flash was a tall, tan, muscular man who was running to catch a frisbee. Then the flashes were coming more.

"Renesmee?" Alice asked worried. I jumped at the sound and sighed. She just ruined the whole concentration process. Man I was gonna have to do that thing another seven minutes!

I held up one finger up."Hold on." I said.

I sat back and looked up at the ceiling. How was I going to bring that vibe back again? I could hear the family questioning Dad on what I was doing. But instead of answering, he just replied them with,"Shhh. She needs silence."

After I made sure everyone was going to keep their mouths shut, I was thinking about those flashes. I could feel that thing again. Like a bubble wrapped around me to keep my thoughts inside, but it could just pop at any sound. After a few confusing flashes, i could name some of the different people and wolves. The reddish brown wolf was jacob. And the tan one was Seth. Then I would have flashbacks. I was just a baby in this one and I was in Jacob's arms. Him and Rose were arguing about who was going to feed me next. Another one was Mom was reading a book to me while Daddy was playing a lullaby on his piano. After two hours of endless memories I gasped and sat up. Tears came into my eyes for not remembering sooner. "I remember!" I pratictly screamed.

I threw my arms around every person in the room and sat back on my place on the couch between my parents. I had a huge, proud grin plastered on my face for my newest accomplishment. "I love you." I said looking at everybody. If they could cry, It looked like they would. But you could tell that Emmett and Jasper were trying to pull their expressions together. Pft. Men.

There was a chorus of,"I love you to" and "I'm so proud of you."

I involuntary yawned and felt very drowsy. I checked the time on my cell phone. It was three o'clock here. It would be midnight in Italy right now. I haven't slept in what? Twenty-four hours?

"Here sweetheart. I'll take you to the guest room so you can sleep." Mom said.

"Hold on." I said. There was a few un-answered questions I wanted to be answered. And curiosity can take over me easily.

I got off the couch and went to go sit next to Uncle Jasper. "Uncle Jasper" My forefinger traced one of his scares. "What happened?" i asked.

He chuckled and looked at me then at my parents. "Can i tell her?" He asked. Why in the world would he have to ask my parents to tell me about his past? It must be kinda bad or something.

They looked hesitant, but nodded.

Jasper took a deep breathe and looked back at me. He told me all about the newborn army and what he did with Maria. Maria sounded like such a horrible person. Almost as vile as that stupid Aro. But near the end where he found Alice and everybody else, it lightened up. Who knew anyone could be in so many fights and still be alive? When he was done with his story, he glanced at Aunt Rose. I looked back at her and saw that jasper wanted to tell her past too. But her eyes told jasper, _'Please don't make me do it.'_ I decided not to press the matter. She could tell me when she was ready. There was some things that I wasn't ready to tell yet. ESPECIALY my parents. Oh crap! I forgot that Daddy can read my thoughts. I quickly glanced at him to see his reaction, but he just glared at me. I g;ared back. Nobody won a glowering contest with me. He sighed and looked away. Haha! Victory! I did a little dance in my head. Dad pressed his lips together to keep from laughing.

"Please Jasper." Rose told him.

"Well i shared my past with her." he argued.

I turned to face Aunt rose. She was pleading with Jasper and had emmbaresment, anger, and sadness in her eyes. "It's okay Aunt Rose. You don't have to tell me….now." I said.

She smiled at me."Thank you Nessie."

I yawned again stood up. Mom got my bag from the ground, took my head, and lead me to a room on the second floor.

Thanks Mom" I said and gave her a hug. "Goodnight sweetheart." She whispered in my ear. "Goodnight." I smiled.

She walked out and closed the door behind her. I knelt down and opened my bag looking for my pajamas when I found an evelope that had m name on it. I could tell this was from Carol because a trace of her scent still lingered on he paper.

I crossed the room and sat down on the fluffy white bed with my legs crossed indian style. When I opened up the letter, her scent swirled around my hands.

_Renesmee, _

_You're such a lovely girl. You're family is so lucky to have such a special young woman like you. I'm so sorry for all the lies I've told you. So sorry. I can't begin to tell you how truly sorry I am. I also apologize for what I imagine you're going through right now. With all the transitions, and goodbyes, but I just wanted to tell you how much i love you. I know that I don't have the liberty to call you my daughter anymore, but you will always have a special in my heart. Tell the girls that they're good kids, and to take care of themselves. I lwill always love you Renesmee. Even after death._

_-Carol xXx_

That's it. I couldn't hold back the sobs that were shaking my tiny frame. Daddy immediately ran in and wrapped my arms around me. I clung to him and soaked his shirt with my comforted me only a little bit. Carol's dead because of me. My sisters are in danger because of me. And now my family is in danger because of me. Can my life get any worse?

Mom came in and looked at me, then at Daddy and asked,"What's wrong?" I gave her the letter with shaky hands and went back to crying. She read it in only two seconds and looked like she was gonna cry.

"Oh my poor baby!" She exclaimed and got a good grip on my hand.

It took a few minutes from my sobs to turn into hiccups, then to sniffles before everything went black.

**Was it bad? Was it good? Please give me your honest opinion! Review! **

**MaisyCullen13 over and outz! **


	7. Fun with Family

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. S M does. Wow. It feels like an eternity since I last updated. But I'm here now I'm doing this new thing where I'll update every Friday. And I'll throw in some other chapters in between, but you will ALWAYS have an update on that day. So this is a long chapter for you. I hope you like this. =)**

chapter 7 PTPBY

I woke up to the sound of my demanding stomach.

"Ugh." I groaned and rolled over. The bed was empty besides myself. Mom and Dad must have slipped out.

My body was telling me that I better get my butt downstairs and eat something. But my headache was telling me that if I don't stay here, my head will be throbbing the rest of the day.

Looks like my headache wins.

It felt like only seconds later when my eyes opened to a pearl grey light coming from the window.

I sat up and stretched with a huge grin on my face. I'm a morning person. I don't know why, but something about the birds chirping, and the morning dew is just pleasant to me.

I danced down the stairs and sang,"Good morning!"

Everybody smiled and said their hellos.

I was about to give Daddy a kiss on the cheek when the scent of cinnamon rolls, eggs, and bacon wafted through the room.

It was the most mouthwatering food I've ever smelled.

Everybody looked like they were gonna gag, but I on the other hand, closed my eyes and let my nose drift me to the amazing smell.

I bumped into something hard. I looked up and saw Grandma Esme in front of a stove with a big pan of food.

"Good morning Grandma!"

"Here you go dear." She got a plate, filled it with food, and handed it to me.

"Thank You!" I smiled brightly.

"Nessie!" Alice called from the living room.

"Yes?" I walked over yo her with my food in my hands and sat down.

"Do you want to go shopping with the girls today?"

"Alice! I didn't even say yes!" Mom exclaimed.

"Yes, but you are." She turned to me. "So what do you say?" She asked.

"Ummm..." I trailed off.

My attention was turned to Uncle Emmett and Jasper playing C.O.D.**(Okay so I don't know much about Call of Duty, so just bear with me)** Emmett was winning while Jasper was losing. Emmett had a huge cocky grin on his face, and Jasper had a disgruntled grimace.

I was the best at playing that game with my sisters. I know that normal girls usually don't play COD, but we weren't exactly normal.

I was still watching them when a mischievous thought came into my head.

Daddy was laughing so hard that he was holding onto mom like he needed the support.

Me and Aunt Alice were trying to stifle our giggles, but failed.

Me and Daddy locked eyes and he seemed to approve of my totally awesome plan.

Everybody was looking at me, Alice, and Daddy like we were crazy.

"You'll see." Daddy said.

"Sorry Rose, we're gonna go shopping another day." Alice smiled.

Jasper and Emmett were still playing, so I gladly ate my breakfast.

When I tasted the first bite, I had to stifle a groan. It was the best tasting food I have ever encountered.

When 1/3 of my plate was gone, there was a loud crashing noise, and Jasper yelling,"HOW IS IT THAT YOU ALWAYS BEAT ME?"

Emmett smirked. "You're just way too easy bro." On the ground was a broken controller.

Jasper got up and went to go sit by Alice. She wrapped her tiny little arms around his broad shoulders and comforted him.

"Hey, Uncle Emmett?" I asked sweetly. Phase one in effect.

"Yeah squirt?"

I frowned. I'm not a squirt. "How would you like some real competition?" Then I remembered. "No offence Jasper." I added.

He gave me a reassuring smile.

"Is that a challenge little one?" Emmett asked.

"I believe it is Big Foot." I walked over and took a seat next to him.

"Okay." He darted up the stairs and and came half a second later with an extra controller.

"But we're gonna make this a little interesting." I showed him my evil grin.

"Oh?"

"If I win, you have to walk around the whole town in something from Aunt Alice's or Rosalie's closets." Then I noticed how totally huge he was. "Or maybe Grandma's. AND you have to let them put make up on you."

He gave me my evil grin right back."Okay. I win, and you have to show your dad the most craziest thing you've ever done, and your most embarrassing moment."

Oh no. I have to win this. I looked at Daddy, and he had his eyebrows raised in a questioning manner. I laughed nervously and blocked my thoughts with one of my favorite songs. Take it off by Kesha. Daddy won't like it, but whatever.

I turned back to Emmett and stuck my hand out. "Deal."

And the battle began.

While I was playing, I was comparing Emmett to Sara. Emmet was better than Sara, but I was better than both of them.

I was letting Emmett win right now. He looked triumphant. Aww I'm so mean. Getting his hopes up just to knock them down. Okay so now the battle is almost over. Time to take care of business.

"Sorry Emmett." I beat him like that. *mental snap*

He threw his controller half way across the room and roared,"No!"

I put on the best puppy face I could manage. "You're not mad at me, are you Uncle Emmett?" I made my voice small so it would compliment my face.

He sighed when he met my gaze. "No Nessie. I could never be mad at you. Only embarrassed by you." He muttered the last part.

I looked back at the family, and almost fell on the floor laughing. Mom was looking at the suddenly interesting floor with amusment all over her features. Daddy was trying to cover his smile with his hand. Alice was bouncing in her seat, and Jasper was trying to calm her down. Rosalie was looking a Emmett like,'You actually fell for that?' Grandma and Grandpa were just smiling.

"Well we made a deal." I reminded him.

"Hmph." He reluctantly went up the stairs with Rose and Alice behind him.

We all burst out laughing when they disappeared.

"I can still hear you." Emmett said from upstairs.

When our laughing fit was done, Daddy asked,"Renesmee?"

I turned to him."Yeah, Daddy?"

"What was it you so desperately wanted to hide from me when Emmett mentioned your side of the deal?"

Okay what were those tips on lying Emily told me? No Felicity said that 'honesty is the best policy.' What did Sara say? Oh yeah. 'Whatever saves your ass.'

"Nothing." I kept a strait face. See I have this thing where if I lie, I start to laugh. I don't know why, but its just something I can't control. I also laugh when I'm excited.

"Really?" He asked. I nodded.

"Then why did you start singing a song in your head?"

Thank god I can think quickly. "Because I like that song."

"Renesmee." He warned.

"Dad." We glared at each other.

Nuh-uh. Nobody but me wins a glowering contest. We stared at each other for a few seconds before he sighed and looked away.

"Ladies and Gentalmen!" Alice sang from the top of the staircase. "I present to you, Mrs. Emmett McCarthy Cullen!"

Emmett came down the stairs in purple tights, a denim mini skirt, a white long-sleeve shirt, and a pink short sleeve shirt on top that says,"Diva Chick" in purple sparkly letters. Aunt Alice and Rose even put blush, masscarra, eyeliner, and earrings on him. He was so burly that the fabrics were stretched, and you could his chest muscles.

We all fell into hysterics the second we saw him.

"To the Emmett mobile!" Emmett yelled.

We ended up driving to the mall, due to Alice's constant pleading. When we arrived, everybody stopped and stared when we passed by. They weren't just staring at Emmett like I was expecting, they were staring at all of us. Does this happen a lot?

"Yes." Daddy answered.

Interesting.

"Hey Emmett." Jasper called.

"Yeah bro?"

"I dare you to go inside that store and hit on that guy." He pointed to a men's watch store, and an old man with a huge bald spot, who was looking at the front of very man's zipper.

Eww! "Jasper, you are evil!" I whispered in his ear.

"Well this is just payback when Emmett thought it would be funny to spray paint everything in my room pink." He chuckled.

Emmett walked into the store and started looking at watches. When the bald man turned around and caught the sight of Emmett, his eyes looked like they would pop out of the sockets.

"I have large amounts of lust coming off of him." Jasper told us.

"Eww! That is so gross!" Me, Mom, Grandma, Alice, and Rose said in unison.

We giggled and gave each other high fives.

"Sorry to ruin your moment, but if you want to see the reason we came here, turn around and listen." Dad whispered to us.

"Hello." The guy said from the other side of the counter.

" know I kinda like this one." Emmett said seductively to him, pointing to one of the watches.

"Certainly." He tried to be seductive back, but one of his droopy eyes kept twitching. Gross.

He purposely took out a size too small. "Oh no. Well I have a bigger size at the back. Why don't you follow me?" He asked him.

"Sure." Emmett turned back to us and mouthed,'Help me'

We laughed and went a little inside the store so we could get a better look.

When the guys rounded the corner, the old guy immediately pinned Emmett to the wall."Why don't we go back to my place?" He nibbled on Emmett's ear.

I gagged. Poor Emmett. Hehe.

"I-i-i don't think that such a good idea." He stuttered and almost ran out of the store.

Emmett had an expression between frightened, and disscusted.

I put a hand on his shoulder. "How was that Uncle Emmett?" I giggled.

He looked at me. "Only cause I love you kiddo."

"Well since we're here, me and the ladies can shop a little, and the guys can do whatever you do when we're gone." Alice said.

Mom sighed and looked at Dad. Her eyes said,'_Will I win this one?'_

Dad shook his head. Everybody said their goodbyes and went on their way.

I could've sworn Alice made me try on 100 dresses. She praticly bought the whole store.

We were all in the car now, going home from a day of shopping.

I was thinking about how Emmett actually went into the mall looking like that. My sisters would've loved it. Speeking of sisters, I haven't talked to them in like, two days.

I pulled out my phone and texted, _'Hey! What have you been up to?' _to everyone.

Seconds later, Felicity was calling me.

"Hey sis!" I said brightly.

"Hey Ness!" Three voices said in unison.

"Oh!" I could hear Starstrukk by 3oh!3 playing in the background. "Where are you guys?"

"My house." Emily said.

"Cool. So what have you guys been up to?" I asked.

"Oh my gosh Ness! Sara almost got arrested in Walmart today!" Felicity said.

"Hmm. Almost being arrested in Walmart. Yeah that sounds like you Sara." I laughed.

"Hey! The security guards were being totally irrational!" Sara said.

"No. I just wasn't there to save you." I teased.

"Well Felicity isn't the only one who's rubbing off on me." She told me.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. I know what you do to save me. You batt your eyelashes, and put on your signature puppy face."

"Yep, you guessed it." I giggled. "So what did you do that almost got you arrested?"

"Okay so i made a new game today. It's called spy. And Em was playing with me because Felicity thought that doing this game was wrong."

"It was!" Felicity defended herself.

"Go on." I said.

"Yeah so, what you do is just mess with somebody while their shopping. And there was this lady and her son. So while they weren't looking, I put like, four pregnancy tests in their cart. Then when the lady turned around, she totally freaked out! She was yelling at him and telling him that he was lucky thy were in public! It was freaking hilarious! And when the son went to go get something, she would pull out shirts and look at them. And when she pulled out on that looked good, I would whisper,'Put me down. I'm not good for you.' " Emily and Sara started laughing like crazy.

"And we were just doing stupid stuff to them!" Emily said.

I gasped and tried really hard not to laugh. "Sara and Emily!" Giggle. "That is so wrong!" I started laughing so hard I was crying.

"That sounds like something my uncle would do." I turned my gaze to Emmett.

"You know that sounds like a fun game. Tell your friend that she would be a good partner in crime." Emmett told me while I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, so what's your family like?" Felicity asked.

"Do you have any brothers?" Emily prodded.

"Are they hot?" Sara added.

"No i don't have any brothers." I rolled my eyes.

"Well what do you have?" Emily asked.

"I have two aunts, two uncles, one set of grandparents, and parents." I told them.

"Wow." They said.

"What are your uncles like?" Sara asked.

"Well sara, you'll love my uncle Emmett. He said that that game you came up with was a good idea and that you would be a good partner in crime."

"Tell him I said because i'm cool like that." She told me.

"Well what about you other family members?" Felicity asked.

"Well member when I told you that some vampires have powers?"

"Yeah." They all said.

"Well my uncle Jasper can control emotions, my dad can read minds, and my aunt Alice can see the future. My other family members don't have powers, my grandpa's a doctor, my grandma likes to make house designs, my Aunt Rosalie likes to do her make up and her wardrobe, my aunt Alice loves to shop, my uncle Emmett likes to do pranks and play video games, my uncle Jasper loves the civil war,my Mom loves to read, and my dad plays the piano." I explained.

"Oh my gosh! Your aunts sound so cool!" Emily gushed.

"Thank you." My aunts said into my phone.

"Your uncle Emmett sounds like someone cool to hang out with." Sara observed.

"Your grandpa sounds like an interesting character." Felicity said.

"Hey but you know what really sucks?" Sara asked me.

"What?"

"That your Dad can read your mind. I mean what if he finds about that time we-" I cut her off.

"Okay thats a little too much information for some ears to hear." I looked at daddy and he had his eyebrows raised. "Now he's giving me the death glare."

"Sorry Ness. But you have to admit, the parts we remembered were awesome!" She gushed.

"Renesmee! What does she mean the parts we remember?" Daddy looked kinda angry.

"I have no idea what she's talking about!" I giggled a little bit.

"Renesmee, I am your father and you have to tell me."

"Well I bet there are things that you don't want to tell me either!" I defended myself.

He sighed. And I let out a breath.

"Okay lets not talk about those things when my family's around. I'm not exactly ready to tell them that yet." I told my sisters.

"Okay." They said in unison.

Emmett pulled into the garage,

"Well hey I gotta go. I'll text you later."

"Bye Ness!"

"Bye! And stay out of trouble Sara." I laughed.

"Aww you're no fun!" Sara teased.

"Love you guys." I told them.

"Love you too!" The line went dead.

"Your friends seem like lovely girls." Grandma told me.

"They're the best a girl could ask for." I smiled.

We walked into the living room and watched TV.

My sisters would have loved to see what i made Emmett do.

I loved to just hang out and be friends with them. To be carefree and have a good time. Do what friends always do.

Then i remembered one of the best friends i've ever had. Better than all my sisters put together.

Jacob.

**Oooh! Cliffy! Hehe. Well I hope you liked it. Please review and give me your honest opinion. I need constructive criticism.**

**MaisyCullen13 over and out!**


	8. The Unknown

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight Yes! Finally the chapter we've all been waiting for! I hope you like it!**

RPOV

I turned around and found Daddy staring at me.

_'Please daddy! Can we please go to Forks and visit Jacob? And I miss Seth too!'_ I thought.

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

_'Please Daddy' _Okay so your probably thinking that I'm using the 'please Daddy' card so I can get what I want, but I really miss Jacob. And desperate times call for desperate measures.

"We're gonna have to ask everybody else." He said.

"YAY!" I squealed and gave him the largest hug my arms could manage.

"Could everyone please come to the dining table?" Daddy asked.

We all filed in and sat down. Since there weren't enough seats, I sat on Mom's lap. I knew that I was a little old for this, but I just got my family back.

Grandpa sat at one end of the table, and Daddy sat at the other. I was so nervous and excited that my knee was bouncing up and down.

Uncle Jasper raised his eyebrows at me while I just gave him an excited grin. I think I saw him bouncing in his seat a little too.

"How would everyone like to go and visit Forks?" Daddy asked everybody.

Mom the first to answer. "I would like to see how Jacob is doing."

One down, seven to go.

"Yeah I can finally win that wrestling match from Paul fair and square." Emmett added.

YES!

"I need to go to Seattle and see what the new shops have. And I need a shopping buddy." Alice looked to Jasper.

"I guess that means i'm going to." Jasper said.

My excitement was rising, and it almost took everything I had not to jump up on the table, and do a victory dance.

"Those dogs smell absolutely horrid." Rosalie wrinkled her nose in disscusst.

My face fell and I stopped bouncing. When Rose saw my expression, she quickly added, "But I don't think it would be too bad."

Five down, three to go.

"I think visiting old friends sounds like a great idea." Grandma said.

"I agree." Grandpa added.

"I guess going wouldn't hurt." Daddy said.

"YAY!" I praticly screamed. I gave everybody in the room a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"When do we go?" I asked.

"Well I think you need to go to bed first. You're gonna need your energy tomorrow." Grandpa said.

"Okay."

I went upstairs and changed into my pajamas. I tried my hardest to go to sleep, but I was too excited.

I texted my sisters about how tomorrow I'm gonna go to Forks. They were all excited for and wished me a good time. When they told me that they were gonna go to bed, I was so bored.

*Mental sigh* What am i gonna do now? Then I remembered. my I pod! Thank god for technology!

I pulled out my I touch and put on the one song that always makes me fall asleep. Never let you go by Justin Bieber.

I was out in seconds.

I woke up to another pearl gray morning. My I pod was still playing and it had my morning song that always gets me pumped. Ridin' Solo by Jason Derulo.

Oh my gosh here's my part!

_I'm feelin' like a star, you can't stop my shinin'_

_I'm loving' cloud nine my heads in the sky_

_I'm solo, ridin' solo, I'm ridin' solo-oo_

I brushed my teeth, and my curly, bronze hair and danced to my song down the stairs.

"Hello!" I told everyone.

I sat down next to aunt Rosalie, and she put one of her arms around me while I put my head on her shoulder.

"Where's aunt Alice?" I asked.

"She's getting everybody's outfits ready for the trip." Grandma told me.

"Oh. When do we leave?"

"In about three hours."

"Okay." I should do something to pass the time.

"Hey Emmett?" I called.

"Yeah?" He turned to me.

"Do you like that movie 'The Hangover'?"

"Yeah!" He instantly got excited.

"You wanna watch it with me?" I asked.

"Yeah!" He sat on the other side of me.

I turned to aunt Rose. "Do you wanna watch it with us?"

"Sure." She said.

I took my earphones out, went to my videos and tapped on "The Hangover"

After the movie, I asked,"You know what's weird?"

"What?" Rose and Emmett said in unison.

"After you see this movie, and you go to Vegas, you never see it the same way again."

"True." Rosalie said.

"I wonder if half vampires, half humans can get drunk." Emmett mused.

Rosalie hit Emmett on the back of the head.

"Ow Rose! That hurt!" He complained.

"They can." I whispered in his ear, so low that only he could hear.

His eyes widened and I gave him a frantic look that said,_'Don't tell anybody!'_

I looked to Dad to see if he heard something in Emmett's thoughts, but I found him and mom sitting on the piano bench making out.

"Eeew!" I said.

Mom and Dad broke away from their embrace. "Shouldn't you go get changed? We're gonna be leaving in 30 minutes." Mom said.

"Oh yeah!" I gave my I pod to Emmett and turned to Rose.

"Make sure he takes care of it." I said seriously.

She nodded and I went up the stairs.

Alice met me at the front of the door to the guest room. "Here." She handed me an outfit that had dark wash skinny jeans, a spongebob shirt, some light blue convers, and a white hoodie.

"You know me well." I smiled.

I took a shower, got dressed, and went back downstairs 20 minutes later.

"Where's Emmett?" I asked.

"Over here." He was pouting on the couch.

"Whats wrong?" I sat down next to him and put a hand on his huge shoulder.

"I can't play your I pod."

"Why?" Did he break my I pod?

"Whenever I touch the screen, it doesn't do anything."

"Where is my I pod?"

"With Rosie."

"Again, I ask why?"

"Because I was about to smash it." He mumbled.

"Not my baby!" I cried in horror.

He rolled his eyes and chuckled. "You're so melodramatic."

"Hey, I'm a girl. That's my job. And my baby is special." I explained.

"Here Nessie." Rose walked over and gave me my I pod.

"Thank you for saving it." I said sincerely. I unlocked the screen and turned to Emmett. "It SO does work."

"Not when I did it." He argued like a four year old.

I grabbed his hand and tapped on the screen. The I pod did nothing in response.

"Oh! I know why! The screen reacts to heat! Your hand is too cold." I ruffled his curly hair. "Sorry Emmett!"

"Damn electronics." He muttered.

"It's time." Alice sang from the top of the stairs.

Daddy, Mom, Jasper, Alice, and I went in Daddy's Volvo, while Grandpa, Grandma, Emmett, and Rose went in Grandpa's Mercedes.

"How much longer do we have to drive?" I asked.

"Four hours." Daddy answered.

Ugh. I'm bored! I should text my sisters.

I took out my I pod, and put on if I had you by Adam Lambert.

_'Hey Em!' -N _I texted.

_'Hey girl! Wat r u up to?'-E_

_'I'm in the car listening to music and texting you. Time is my worst enemy. lol'-N_

It was like that for the rest of the drive. I watched a few Family guy episodes before we only had 2 minutes left.

Yay! I cannot wait to see Jacob! I pulled out one of the memories I had of him. I liked his wolf form. He looks cute.

"We're here." Alice said.

OMG I remember this house! It looked just like the one in Washburn, but a little different.

Daddy pulled into the garage and Mom said,"Renesmee stay in here."

The only people who were in the car now were me and Mom. She climbed in the drivers side and I climbed in the passenger seat.

"Ready to go see Jacob?" She smiled.

"Yeah!" I said excitedly.

She pulled out of the garage and went down the familiar road down to Jacob's house.

"Is he there?" I asked when she pulled up.

She seemed to be listening to something."Yes." She answered.

"Does he remember me?" I was getting worried now.

Mom took my face in her hands. "He will never forget you sweetie. Now I think you should do this alone. I'll text you when me and your father will be coming to get you."

"Okay. Love you mom." I told her.

"I love you too. Now get out there." She smiled.

When I got out, she drove away and left me to the unknown.


	9. Renunions

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer own Twilight Okay so I hope you like this chapter!**

When mom drove away, I stood on the sidewalk, biting my lip.

What if he doesn't remember me? Mom said that he does, but I'm still not sure. What if he doesn't like me? What if he already found someone to replace me?

_'Okay look Renesmee, whatever happens, you still got other people who care about you.'_ I thought to myself. I love how you can have a bad side, but a good side to back you up.

I could hear two boys wrestling, and three other boys cheering them on. There was also a refrigerator door being opened many times.

I took a deep breath, walked up the porch, and hesitantly knocked on the door.

It's amazing how three knocks on the door can make a room of routy boys go absolutely silent. I rolled my eyes.

"I'll get it. I'll get it. Gees." A familiar voice said.

Then the door opened an I saw _HIS _eyes. His soft black eyes. It felt like my brain turned into mush the second he opened the door.

Neither of said anything, we just stared at each other. After a few seconds though, one of the boys, I think it was Jared, stepped around the corner and asked,"Jake? Dude what's that smell?" Then his gaze fell to me,"Oh." Then he disappeared.

A few minutes pasted before Jacob whispered,"Nessie?"

"Jakey!" I screamed and immediately threw my arms around him, and he also did the same.

I started crying a little, because of how many years I haven't been able to see Jacob. "I'm so sorry I was gone." I sobbed.

"Shhh. You're here now." He replied and stroked my hair.

I don't know how long I stayed in his warm embrace, but it must have been a long time because when I looked outside, it was almost dark, and my sobs died down to just an occasional sniffle.

I unlocked my arms from around his shoulders, put my palms on his cheeks, and stared into his eyes. _'I really missed you Jake.' _I thought sincerely.

"At first I thought I was dreaming" We both chuckled and he kissed one of my hands before putting it where his heart is.

We both got lost in eachother's eyes again. It would have been kinda creepy, but something about Jacob makes everything light up.

_'I throw my hands up in the air sometimes saying Ah-oh!_

_Gotta let go. I wanna celebrate and live my life saying Ah-Oh!_

_Baby lets go.'_

My phone went off. "I'm sorry." I told Jacob.

I pulled out my phone and saw that I got a text from Daddy.

_'Me and your mother our coming to get you.' _

What? But I didn't want to leave! I texted Daddy back. _'=( *pouty face*'_

I didn't know I was really pouting until Jacob asked,"What's wrong?"

I looked up into his concern filled eyes. "Daddy texted me saying that he and Mom are coming.

He frowned. "Well, lets just use up the time we have until it's gone."

"Okay." I smiled, my eyes brightened.

He took my hand and led me to his couch, and we both sat cross legged in front of each other and started talking. Talking with Jacob was so fun. He was like all my sisters combined. Well except for Emily and her shopping obsession. He was like Sara when we would both tease and make jokes at each other. He was also like Felicity when I told him about how I had to say goodbye to my sisters and he comforted me.

"You talk so highly of your friends. They seem to really make you happy." Jacob observed.

I shrugged. "They are with me through thick and thin. Even though we all have different personalities, we're still BEST friends. But we don't call each other that. We're all sisters in our eyes." I explained to him.

A few miles down the road, I could hear Daddy's volvo engine running. Why did I have to leave now? I loved spending time with Jakey. When he would wrap me in his signature bear hug, everything in the outside seems to fade away. Like it's just us.

My thoughts were interrupted when the doorbell rang and Jake got up to answer it.

That really put a damper on my mood. But hey! I could always come tomorrow! Well I would have to ask my parents first.

"Bella!" Jake exlaimed.

"Jake!" Mom shouted. They both gave each other a hug and kissed eachother's cheek.

"Edward." Jake told my father formaly with his hand extended.

"Jacob." Daddy answered and shook his hand.

"Hey Mom! Hey Daddy!" I jumped up and gave my parents a hug.

"Hello Nessie." Daddy gave me a kiss on my forehead.

"Did you have fun with Jake?" Mom asked.

"Yeah!" I answered brightly. "Can I come back tomorrow?"

"If it's okay with you Jake." We both turned our attention to Jake who was standing awkwardly next to Daddy.

"Yeah. You can come over anytime you want Nessie." Jake smiled and ruffled my hair.

I pouted. "Hey!" I tried to mess up his hair, but he grabbed my wrist and twirled me.

After my fits of giggles, I remembered my parents were in the same room. I quickly composed myself and turned around.

Mom was smiling with a hand over her heart, and tears that would never fall inside her eyes. Daddy was angry and disappointed at the same time, but tried to hide it.

"Well we better get home. Alice is dying to ask you if she can go shopping with her." Daddy said.

"Bye Jakey!" I gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Mom and Dad said their goodbyes and led me back to the car.

After I had my seatbelt on, Mom asked,"What did you and Jake do?"

I skipped the part where we just stared at each other before hugging each other. So instead I told her my conversation with Jacob. She would smile every thirty seconds during my babbling, but stayed absolutely silent. Daddy still had those faint traces of disappointment and anger inside his eyes.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" I asked.

He glanced back at me through the mirror and smiled. "Nothing."

I crossed my arms and raised my eyebrows I hate it when people keep secrets from me. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Daddy was still trying to hide the emotion in his eyes, but I can be very observant.

"You know that I'll keep bugging you until you tell me." My face didn't have a trace of amusement like I usually do when I say this.

Daddy sighed. "I just didn't know that you liked Jacob this much."

Huh? What was I thinking while I was talking to Mom? Oh yeah. I thought that Jake was kinda good looking and that I loved his eyes.

I looked out the window so I could try to hide the sudden heat in my cheeks.

Gosh, Sara was right! It did suck having your father know your every thought! And have him being really overprotective. But then again, what father isn't?

**I hope you liked it! Please give me some reviews! They mean the WORLD to me!**

**MaisyCullen13 over and out!**


	10. Advise

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

Once Daddy parked his car, I opened the door and announced, "We're home!"

"Nessie-boo!" Emmett yelled.

"Emmey- bear!" He ran up to me while I got pulled into a tight hug. A REALLY tight hug.

"Can't breath!" I gasped.

He chuckled and let me go. "Sorry squirt. Hey, you sound like your mother when you say that."

"Okay? I don't really know how to respond to that. Where's everyone?"

"They went hunting." He shrugged.

Then I got concerned. "Rose left you here?"

"No silly! She's in the garage working."

"Oh." Then I got a good look at the room. One of the couches was broken, and the fabric was absolutely shredded.

I looked back at Emmett, then at the couch, then at Emmett again with an accusing glare.

"Grandma's gonna be really mad at you. And I'm not even gonna ask what you two did to that poor thing." I shook my head and walked into the garage.

"Hey Nessie." I heard Rosalie's voice from under Alice's Porsh.

"Hey Rose." I mumbled and sat beside one of the Porsh tires.

Rose pulled out from the car on that skateboard thingy.

"What's wrong, honey?" She cocked her head to the side in concern.

"I don't know. I guess-" I sighed. "I guess you could say that I'm confused."

Rose wiped her hands and sat beside me. "Well why do you feel that way?"

I started wringing my hands with my head down. "Well… all my life, well the time I've known Jacob, I've always known him as a friend. But now I'm having other feelings for him." I started blushing like crazy.

"What kind of feelings?"

"Like…" OMG THIS IS SO EMBARRASSING! "LIke the feelings that you and Emmett have. Or Mom and Dad. Or Alice and Jasper. Okay you get the point. And it's confusing because I have no clue as to how I'm gonna react to these feelings. I mean, I know I look like I know what I'm doing, but I'm still the little eight year old girl on the inside" I explained.

"Is it okay if we have this discussion with your mom?" She asked me.

I didn't want my embarrassment to be evident in my voice so I just nodded.

"Bella can you come here please?" She called in a normal volume. Oh great. Everybody knows what we're talking about.

Mom was here half a second later, sitting on my right side. "Sweetheart let me give you some advise." She put one of her pale hands on my shoulder. "Feeling this way is only normal. Everybody feels it at some point in their lives. Of course I wasn't expecting you to have this towards Jacob right now, but I see how you two interact with each other. He'll make you happy. He already does." She smiled.

"Awww." Me and Rose said at the same time.

With silent tears running down my face, I gave mom a hug and whispered,"I love you mom."

JACOB'S POV

I waved as Bella and Edward drove away with Nessie. I'm still kind of shocked that my Nessie came to my door step this morning. It'll be the most treasured moment I'll ever have.

And talking with her was a gift itself. She can be a total goofball, and also be serious. Making jokes and teasing each other is so natural. I don't even have to think about it. Her twinkling laugh sounded like bells from the heavens, made just for my ears. Every smile she gave me would leave me dazed.

There was a wolf's howl in the distance.

Sighing, I ran into the forest and fazed. _'Hey Jake.' _I heard Seth's voice in my head.

_'Hey kid.'_

_'Who was at your door this morning?'_

_I mentally sighed. 'They most beautiful, loving, funny, and understanding person in the whole universe.'_

_'Uh… Yeah that still doesn't answer my question.'_

_'Nessie showed up today.'_

_'What? I could have said hi! Stupid Jared.'_

_I chuckled. 'Why's Jared stupid?'_

_'Because he said that we had to get out of your house.'_

_'I'll have to thank Jared later. Hey where's everybody?'_

_'Emily and Kim went shopping, and Sam and Jared went with them. Leah's out somewhere Collin and Brady are at my house witch brings me as to why I called you here.'_

_'Why'd you call me?'_

_'My shift is over and I told Collin and Brady that I would video games with them.'_

_'Kay. See ya later.'_

_'Bye Jake.'_

Ahhh. Peace and quiet. I wonder what Nessie's doing? I hope she's safe. Her face flooded my mind. Her rosie cheeks, Bella's eyes, her bronze curls, her button nose, and her pink lips. She's so fun to be around. What should I do tomorrow? Maybe I could take her on a date. No. We could go to the movies as friends. Going on a date with her is bad news. Edward will not be happy.

He also didn't look to thrilled today either. When Nessie was talking to Bella, he would glare at me. But when Nessie would look at him, he would quickly compose himself, then go back to sending me daggers.

_'You better not hurt her.' _His voice rang in my head. It's almost as if could hear him now. Then I heard a ghostly chuckle.

I ran towards the sound, but stopped in my tracks when I smelt a familiar scent.

Edward.

**I wasn't really expecting the end of the chapter to bend this way. I guess my fingers just have a mind of their own. Well please review! I love getting reviews and it makes me feel like people are actually reading. When I see my chart, a lot of people are reading, but I still ask for reviews. I need some feedback because i'm only twelve and I don't really know what everybody thinks about my writing. Review!**

**MaisyCullen13 over and out! =P**


	11. Approval

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight **

**Sorry about not updating yesterday! After school I had to get ready to go to a concert with my friend. So yeah this chapter's kinda short, but I wanted to have some jacob and Edward time. I hope you like it!**

I sighed and ran to the border line. Only to be greeted by Edward.

_'Hey sparkles' _I thought.

"Hello Jacob." He nodded.

_'Why are you here?'_ He took three steps towards me, his face only five inches from me. My nose wrinkled up in discust. Freaking bloodsuckers.

"Renesmee is still young. She hasn't lived long enough to know what heartbreak feels like. And I hope she doesn't. You're part of the family Jacob. But that doesn't mean that I won't punish you if Renesmee gets hurt because of you."

I would have made a smart remark, but we were talking about Nessie. _'Edward I would never do anything to hurt Nessie. Even if I somehow do, I would beg for you to punish me.'_ Edward looked into my eyes for the longest time. It seemed as though he was analyzing something. After a few minutes he nodded and backed away. "I suppose you have something to ask me?"

I cocked my head to the side. _'I do?'_

He chuckled and nodded. "Were you not stressing out about wether or not you should ask Renesmee on a date without my approval?"

_'Oh yeah! I didn't really know how to ask you because you kept on glaring at me the whole time back there.'_

He sighed. 'I just didn't think that Renesmee would have these feelings for you right now. I know that she's matured a lot since she was gone, but I still think of her as that little baby in my arms. And to hear what she thinks about you, it only proves that she has changed over the years."

I nudged his shoulder with my nose in a comforting manner. _'Edward man… You're feeling the same way any father feels about his little girl growing up. Billy was like this when Rachel went to college, and when Rebecca got married. Even Charlie. Well he tried to hide it, but you could see it in his eyes.'_

He looked up to me. "Thank you Jacob."

_'So uh… What did you mean about the way Nessie feels about me?'_ I tried to be tentative, but I wanted to know how Nessie sees me.

Edward chuckled. "Anxious are we?" I'm glad I'm in wolf form. He won't be able to see the blush that I would have in human form. '_Uh…' _I trailed off.

"She told Bella and Rose that she used to see you as just a friend, but now she's feeling something more than that. As much as i don't want to see Renesmee grow up, she needs someone special in her life. Someone that makes her happy. You already make her happy Jacob. When Bella and I picked her up today, she couldn't stop talking and thinking about you. She thinks that you're the best person to be around."

His voice rang with absolute sincerity that I could trust. What? Nessie has the same feelings I have for her? And now I have Edward's approval? This information made my head swim and my heart soar.

There was three sets of laughter inside my head.

'_Haha! You sound like a chick!'_ Collin's exclaimed.

'_No no! He sounds like Emily!' _Seth mentally shouted.

Brady was just laughing and shaking his head.

_'What are you doing?_' I growled. They were about a half a mile away from me and Edward.

'_Well we were playing video games at my house, and mom told me to take the trash out. Then when I was outside, the breeze hit me and I smelt a vampire. So the three of us phased. But we saw that you were talking to Edward, so we quickly picked up on the conversation. Hey Edward.' _Seth added.

"Hello Seth." Edward nodded.

_'How's everybody?'_ He asked.

"Good." Edward answered. _'Hey tell everybody I said hi.'_ Seth thought.

"Okay." Edward's phone buzzed inside his pocket. After he read the message he got, he put his phone back and said, "I have to head back. Bye Jacob, Seth, Collin, Brady. Oh! Before I leave. Jacob we'll drop off Renesmee tomorrow at the same time." And with that, he left.

'_Hasn't your mother told you that eavesdropping is rude?'_ I thought.

_'Yes. But this was accidental.' _Brady explained.

I sighed. _'Gosh this is embarrassing.'_

_'Jake its okay man. You imprinted on Nessie, and you're in love with her. Easy as that.' _Seth told me.

_'You're right.'_ I thought.

_'Okay so i don't know about you guys, but I'm gonna go play some video games.'_ Collin ran back to Seth's house and fazed into his human form.

'_Bye Jake.' _Seth and Beady thought.

_'Bye.' _I hope I don't have any more teenagers interrupting my thoughts.

**I was gonna make Edward in threatening dad mode, but I thought about that part in breaking dawn where he says,"Goodbye, Jacob, my brother… my son." Oh my gosh that makes me wanna cry. Well please review! I want to see what my readers think about this! **

**MaisyCullen13 over and out!**


	12. Doubts

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight Sorry for not updating yesterday. I was just out of it. I was sick, and was in a bad mood. And when I reread the chapter, I was like, "Wow this sounds really moody." So yeah if this sounds different than usual, then I don't know what to tell you. **

**NESSIE'S POV**

After talking with Mom and Aunt Rose, I went to bed. I didn't know how exhausted I really was untill my head hit the pillow. When I woke up, I groggily went down stairs and watched T.V. without really watching it. If that even makes sense. Dad, Emmett, and Jasper were talking in the backyard. They were in hearing range, but I didn't want to listen to them. Mom, Rose, and Alice were in the garage muttering incoherent things. Grandma and Grandpa were in Grandpa's office.

"Nessie, why didn't tell me?" Alice squealed, running out of the garage. She sounded very excited, with a slight trace of anger.

"Tell you what?" I asked. She blocked me from the T.V. screen.

"What you told Bella and Rose! Look Nessie we are like BFF's, we tell each other everything!" She put her hands on her hips.

I smirked. "Everything?"

She nodded. "Everything?" Haha. I can make this fun.

"What were you and Jasper doing the other night?" Oh I can't wait to see her reaction!

If she could blush, she would be red from head to toe. Well not literally but whatever. "Uhh… That's different."

I laughed and and ruffled her hair. "Sorry Aunt Alice."

She started straightening out her hair and muttering things about people messing it up. "Well we have to pick out your out-fit for today." She pulled me by the hand to my room. It was right between Mom and Dad's room, and Emmett's game room. When Alice closed my door, she went straight to the closet, while I sat cross-legged on my bed.

"Aunt Alice?" I asked softly.

"Yes?" She stepped out and put a shirt against me. Probably to see how it would look.

"Did Mom and Aunt Rose tell you what I told them?"

"Mm-hm" She muttered, walking back to my closet.

"What do you think about that?" What if my family didn't like Jake? No. Mom said that her and Jake used to be best friends.

Alice came back out of my closet but this time, she came out empty handed. She sat on the other side of me, mirroring my pose. "Renesmee I think that you and Jacob are very cute together. Everybody loves him, well except for Rose, and we all think that you two are the perfect match. I can see that you love to be around him. Your face always lights up when you, or someone else talks about him." She smiled.

"But what if he doesn't feel the same way about me? What if I tell him I have feelings for him, but then he doesn't return those feelings back? I mean, what is he going to say? 'Sorry Nessie, but I think we should just be friends'" I made my voice lower so I could mimic Jacob's deep tone. "Yeah that's not going to be an awkward moment." I rolled my hands and stared at my hands.

"Nessie look at me." I turned my attention back to the pixie in front of me. "I see the way Jacob looks at you. It's full of love and compassion. Even your dad used to complain about always hearing his thoughts around you. And he was just telling Jasper about what Jacob thinks of you now. You don't need to doubt any feelings you both have for each other. He feels the same way you do towards him." She reassured me. See this is why I love Alice. She knows exactly what to say to make you feel better.

"Thank you Aunt Alice." I wrapped my arms around her tiny frame.

She pulled away. "And besides, he's gonna ask you on a date today." She said matter-of-factly.

"Really?" I could almost feel my eyes brighten.

Alice giggled. "I told you that you didn't need to worry about anything."

Then I was confused. "But I thought you couldn't see me or Jake's future?"

"Yes, but I saw your Dad telling your Mom that. Nobody can keep secrets from me." She winked and tapped the side of her head.

My phone started going off. "Yeelow?"

"Nessie!" Felicity screamed franticly in the phone. Oh no. Something's wrong. Felicity is always the calm one.

"Felicity what is it? Is everything alright?" I sat up in a ridges position.

"Nessie what's wrong?" Alice came out of the closet with five out-fits in her tiny hands. I ignored her and listened for Felicity's answer.

"NESSIE WE NEED YOUR HELP! I AM FREAKING OUT MAN! I AM FREAKING OUT!" Emily yelled on the other line.

"THIS IS SO FREAKING AWESOME!" Sara exclaimed.

"Look you guys need to chill out! What is going on over there?" Alice was looking curiously at my phone.

"We're vampires!" They shouted in unison.

**Oooooh cliffy. Haha. Yeah I know I'm evil. ;) So I want… seven reviews before I update again. Review!**

**MaisyCullen13 over and out! =P**


	13. Explanations

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**I'm skipping school today because I'm sick. =( But I updated because I love you guys. Anyways thank you for the reviews. They mean the world to me! So yeah you don't have to live with my cliffhanger anymore. =P I think this is the longest chapter i've written for this story. Enjoy!**

**NPOV**

_(Previously)_

_"Look you guys need to chill out! What is going on over there?" Alice was looking curiously at my phone._

_"We're vampires!" They shouted in unison._

Woah. What? It felt like I was in one of those action movies where everything is slow motion, and your hearing makes everything sound muffled.

I faintly felt someone shaking me. "Nessie." Someone muttered. "Nessie." Someone said. "Nessie!" Alice screamed. I snapped out of my trance and spoke into the receiver.

"H-how is this possible?" I stuttered.

"Start from the beginning." Dad said. I jumped at the sound of his voice. I din't even realize he was in the room. Behind him, I saw the rest of the family standing against the opposite wall from my bed.

I could hear the phone being moved. "Okay. So we were all bored, and I decided we should go for a walk. We weren't even doing anything. All we did was just walk, talk, and mind our own business. That is until this dude came. He was so hot! See I was gonna flirt with him, but we saw that he had red eyes. It was freaky! So he walks over to Emily, and it looked like he was gonna whisper in her ear, but instead, he bites her! Then the next thing I know, I'm in the worst pain ever! After like, an eternity, I open my eyes, and I can see _everything. _Ness this is so cool. I can snap a HUGE tree in half in a millisecond! But our throats _BURN._" Sara explained. I swear Sara is the weirdest person I've ever met! Emily and Felicity are going insane, while Sara thinks this is the best thing in the world.

"Sara put Felicity back on." I ordered.

"Okey-dokey." She said in a sing song tone.

"Nessie, what do we do?" Felicity pleaded. My poor sisters. They're all confused and helpless. Well except for Sara. She thinks this is a game. Typical Sara.

"Felicity I need you to get Sara to stop playing with tress and Emily to calm down so they can listen to what I have to say."

"Sara! Come here! Emily come and listen." Felicity called.

"What's up!" Sara asked.

"Listen!" Emily said.

"Okay when did you see the guy for the first time?" I asked.

"About three days ago." Emily answered.

"Sara what did you do after you 'Opened your eyes and could see everything'?" I made quotations with my hands and my voice. I could hear Dad catching everyone up to speed on the situation.

"Well I stood up, and I was super fast! I was like lightning! Okay off topic. Well I looked around and saw Emily cowering into a tree, shaking. I asked her what was wrong, and she said,' My eyes. Your eyes.' When she said that, I was like, she's crazy. But then Em handed me a mirror from her purse. And when I saw my eyes, I was like, 'Woah! This is insane!'" She paused to laugh. "That's when Felicity started to come around. She took one look at me and Em, then crashed into a tree. The tree snaps in half, and that's when Em starts to spaz-out. Then I was like,'Dude! We could break trees and nobody told me?' Then Emily was all confused about what's happening, until Felicity whispered,'We're vampires.' That's when I feel this burning in my throat. We didn't know what to do, so our only solution was to call you." She ended her speech in a happy tone.

"Wait. So you guys haven't hunted yet?" I asked.

"No." Emily stated. "We don't exactly know how to do that." Oh right. They only just found out they were vampires.

"Okay. First, where are you?" If they hunt with humans around, that'll be some bad news.

"Uh.. I'n not sure. We're in some forest?" Felicity's sentence sounded like a question.

"Well how far you in the forest?"

"About four miles." Emily said.

"Uh…" Okay I don't really know how far they need to be in the forest to hunt. Daddy cleared his throat and put his hand forward. I gently placed my phone in the middle of his palm, and waited to see what he was going to say.

He put it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Who's this?" Sara asked. I could imagine the way her head would cock to the side, and her eyebrows would pull together.

"This is Renesmee's father." Daddy looked my way and gave me a smile. I would have smiled back, but I was too nervous. I hope everything is alright with my sisters. I wonder what they're _really_ feeling. Their voices could sound like one emotion, but they would be feeling something else.

"Oh! Hi Mr. Cullen!" Sara said, excited.

Daddy chuckled. "Hello Sara."

"Hey Mr. Cullen." Emily greeted.

"Hello. Mr. Cullen. Um. Why did Nessie ask how far we were in the forest?" Felicity asked.

"She asked because you have to be as far away from human society as possible. You said you were four miles in, so you need to go about six more miles into the forest. Can you do that now?" Daddy was staring at me the whole time he said this.

"Yes." Felicity answered. I could faintly hear the wind whipping around on the other line.

Sara laughed. "Oh my gosh this is the coolest thing ever! It's better than-" She stopped in the middle of her sentence, and said nothing else. The only sound that I could hear was a growling noise.

"Sara?" I whispered. I wish I cold just see them. I wanted to give them a hug and to know that nothing bad's ever gonna happen to any of them. Mom came over and started rubbing soothing circles on my back.

On the other line, there was a loud thump, some whooshing, then silence. I instantly started panicking. "What's going on? Em are you okay? Sara? Felicity?" No answer. Tears sprang up in my eyes.

"Nessie everything's gonna be okay. Come here baby." Mom pulled me into her motherly hug. My tears were soaking the front of her shirt. "What if something happens to them? What if they end up killing someone on accident? Oh my gosh they would never forgive themselves. And they don't know anything about this vampire stuff. They're so confused, and I'm not able to help them! I swore that I would always be there for them!" I was crying harder now.

"C'mon squirt! They're vampires! They're indestructible and totally bad ass!" Emmett ruffled my hair.

I made a noise that sounded in between a sob and a laugh. "Why can't this family ever have some peace?" I heard Alice mutter under her breath.

"I totally agree with you Aunt Alice." I sniffled and gripped Mom's shirt tighter. She looked down at me with concerned eyes.

"Do you want to call Jacob and ask if he wants to come over?" Mom knew exactly what I wanted. Well the second thing I wanted. Mommy was the best ever.

I nodded and grabbed my phone from the bed. The call was still on, so out of curiosity, I put it to my ear to see if there was any other sounds. Slowly, I pulled it up to my ear, and listened intently. All there was, was just a slight breeze. Tears swelled up in my eyes again, and I hung up.

Everybody either gave me a kiss on the cheek, a hug, or both before they silently left. Only Alice was in the room now. It had only been two seconds before she said,"Everything is going to work out in the end Nessie. I don't need a vision to see that." She gave me one last reassuring smile and disappeared, closing the door behind her.

Sighing, I plopped myself onto my pillows. What had I done to deserve this? What did my sisters do to deserve to do this? This was all my fault. If I had just been a good half vampire and listened to Aro and stayed, none of this would be happening. But I wouldn't have met my family. Well remembered is the right word. Ever since I've been here, I've been so happy. _I guess love comes with some amount of pain to balance it out_. I thought curtly.

I wonder what stopped Sara from finishing her sentence, and ending her excitement. Was there a threat? If there was, what is going to happen to them? What if someone hurt them? Tears were rolling down my cheeks again. Okay thinking about this isn't helping. I got my phone and typed in Jake's number.

It rang three times. "Hey Nessie." I could hear the smile in his voice.

I sniffled. "Hey Jake."

"Nessie, what's wrong? Are you okay?" He instantly went from excited to worried and concerned.

"It's a long story. Do you think you could come over?" I tried to hide the pleading in my tone, but I couldn't help it.

"Of course Nessie. I'll be there in five minutes."

"Thank you Jacob." I said sincerely.

"You're very welcome. I'm getting in the car now." He informed me.

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye." The line went dead.

**What'd you think? I was gonna make Nessie not be as nervous as she is now, but if something really did happen to Sara, Felicity, or Emily, I would be freaking out. So please please review. Reviews make me feel like people are reading my story. I do get the emails that say people put my story on alert of favorites, but then I don't get a lot of reviews. =( Even if it's just a one word review, I would still be grateful! Please review!**

**MaisyCullen13 over and out! =P**


	14. Important news

An

Hello my lovely readers! Well i know you were probably expecting a chapter, but I'm just not feeling this story. Like when i write it, i feel like i'm forcing myself to write. Therefore that makes my writing not as good as it usually is. So maybe if you could give me some time, I'll be back writing this story. It wont be too long like some people wait, but my wait will be about four weeks. So can you please please pretty please with a cherry on top leave a review wether or not i should continue this story. And please tell me what you think of this story. Even if you want to point out something that you liked or didnt like, I'll still be thankfull. I love long reviews so dont be afraid to put a really long review because I'll cherish every word. So if you havent checked it out yet, you should read "Seth's Imprint Sammy." It has action, romance, and suspence all mixed up to make it what it is. And id you dont like it, dont read it. And i know I'm asking a lot in this authors note, sorry, but you should also check out Team Jasper W. Hale's stories. They're really good and she doesnt get a lot of feedback. So yeah thank you so so so much for reading this super long authors note. You dont know how really apreciated i am. And if there's any mistakes in this, sorry because I wrote this from my i pod. Review!

MaisyCullen13 over and out! =P

Sent from my iPod


	15. Phone Call

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Hey y'all! Feels like such a short time since the last time I updated. Well here's the chapter for you! Hope y'all like it! =D**

**Jacob's POV**

I just hung up the phone, and could still hear the tears in Nessie's voice. Either something was bothering her, or something happened. I walked down the hall and into the living room to find Charlie and Billy watching a basketball game. I grabbed my keys from the counter. "Dad, I'm going out." I called.

He wheeled his chair around to face me. "Okay son. Be safe." He clearly saw the worry in my eyes.

"Bye Jake." Charlie said, his eyes glued to the T.V. screen.

"Bye Charlie. Bye Dad." I waved before I closed the door behind me. I got in the Rabbit and turned it on. Yes after eight years I still have this. But it still runs great. I was gonna go wolf all the way to the Cullens' because it's faster, but I don't think Edward would like to have me half naked in Nessie's room.

During the ride to the Cullens' house, all I kept thinking about was Nessie. I hope she's not hurt or anything. Well if she was physically hurt, she wouldn't have been able to call. So she's emotionally hurt. All I wanted to do was to just hold her in my arms and reassure her that everything's gonna be okay. I never want Nessie to cry. I want to see her smile and laugh her twinkling laugh.

I stopped and turned off the car just outside of the house. I walked up the porch and knocked on the door. Half a second later, it opened, and Esme pulled me into her motherly hug. Even though she reeked, I hugged her back. Esme's like another mother to me. Even though we're supposed to be enemy's, she still treated me like her own.

"It's so good to see you again Jacob." She whispered and pulled away so she could look at me. "You haven't changed one bit." She observed.

I chuckled. "That's immortal for you."

"Hey Mr. Wolf man." Emmett came over and pounded his fist with mine.

"Come inside dear." Esme offered. I stepped inside, and the house was exactly how I remembered it. White on white, with pretty much white everything.

"Hi Jacob!" Alice ran and gave me a hug. She's so small.

I ruffled her hair. "Hey shorty."

"Hey Jacob." Jasper greeted.

"Hey man." I also bumped his fist with mine.

"Thank you for coming Jake." Bella walked over and hugged me.

"No problem Bells." I ruffled her hair.

I listened for Nessie's heartbeat, and heard it upstairs in her room. I also heard her sniffling. I darted up the stairs, not caring that I didn't tell anybody I was going to see Nessie. The only thing on my mind right now, was my angel. Once I reached her door, I knocked softly. "Nessie?" I called. "Can I come in?" What I really wanted, was to run inside and comfort her.

"Yes." She mumbled. It sounded muffled though. Like she was talking through a pillow. While I was opening the door, the faint scent of salt wafted through the room.

"Jakey!" She exclaimed when she saw me step inside the room. That's when I got a good look at her. Her hair was a mess, not that I really cared, her face was flushed, and her eyes were red and puffy. I ran over and sat next to her on her bed.

"What's wrong, sweetheart? Did somebody do something to you?" My voice went from pleading to anger in half a second. If somebody did do something to her, I would personally track them down and rip them apart myself.

"No, no! It's just…." She trailed off, sighing. "Remember when I told you about my sisters? Emily, Felicity, and Sara?" She sat up, and I wrapped one of my arms around her shoulders in a comforting manner. She rested her head on my shoulder and took a deep breath.

"Yes. Sara's the one that's crazy, right?" I already knew every description that Nessie gave me, I just wanted to pull her out of her sorrowful state.

It worked. She laughed, nodding her head. "Yes. Well They called today. When I answered, Felicity was screaming my name. I'm used to greetings like that, but this was different. Her voice was colored in fear. I asked her what was wrong, and she said that they were vampires. Then I asked her how, and she said that her, Em, and Sara were walking in the forest when this guy came. She said that he walked over to Em, and bit her. Sara said that when she woke up, Emily was freaking out, and Felicity was shocked by the color of their eyes. Sara was in the middle of telling me something, when her sentence was suddenly cut off. I heard growling, then silence. I don't know what to do! All of them are so scared! Although Sara kept on telling me how being a vampire was awesome, I still know that on the inside, she's just as confused as Felicity and Emily. Sara's reactions are like…" She paused. "Her reactions respond like they have a haze covering it. If something happens, the child side of her will show its side, instead of her more mature side. Even though Sara_ always_ acts like a little kid, she still has her feelings buried, and she also has her mature side buried with them. Emily and Felicity will react with their more mature side. They'll look at situations from a side that an adult would observe. They're all on the other side of the world, scared, confused, shocked, and I can't do anything about it! I promised them that I would _always_ be there for them. No matter what the circumstance, was I would be there. We all promised each other, and I'm breaking that promise right now. And the thing that freaks me out the most, is what I heard just before they hung up. There was just a bunch of growling. What if they were taken by the Volturi, or something?They live just outside of Voltera, and it's not that hard to just run over there. Or what if it was just another vampire, looking for a fight? They just nearly found out that they're vampires! Let alone fight another one of their kind! Why is life so confusing?" She buried her face into my chest, and started to sob.

I really feel for Nessie. I could clearly see that she loves her "sisters," and she's worried about them. If something like this happened to Nessie, and I were in her place, I would have the same reaction. Though maybe I would too angry to just sit there. I just hugged her while she cried. It really hurt me to see her like this, but there's nothing I can do. I internally sighed.

Nessie's phone buzzed, and she grabbed it in a flash. "Hello?" Her eyes were wide and alert.

"Ahh. My lovely Renesmee. How are you?" Aro's hideous voice breathed on the other line.

ARO'S POV

(Two days after Nessie leaves)

I ran to Carol and Renesmee's small cottage. It wasn't far from the castle, so I could reach the house easily. My purpose of coming her today, was to ask Renesmee if she would join the Volturi guard. She trusted me enough.

If she knew that I took her from the Cullens, she would be disgusted with me. Luckily, Carol and I manipulated the fact that she lost her memory of the Cullens. They would come often, in hopes of rescuing the child, but they always failed. My guard is too strong.

I internally smirked as I opened the door to the cottage. Once I stepped inside, I heard and smelt only one human. Renesmee's scent was very faint. How peculiar.

"Hello Carol." I said pleasantly to the woman on her couch. She jumped at my sudden appearance.

"H-hello-o Aro." He voice shook with fear.

I tilted my head to the side. She's hiding something from me. I stepped forward, and held my ancient hand out.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her hand shook as it slowly made its way towards me.

My impatience was growing, but I hid it well. After living a few millennia, you learn how to control your facial expressions. After seven human seconds, her hand came in contact with my cold skin.

Her memories and thoughts flooded my head. It started all the way from when she was a toddler, to just a few moments ago.

It also showed when she told Renesmee the truth.

My calm, pleasant facade shattered, and I could feel my eyes turn black with anger. "You told her, and she's with them!" I roared shoving her fragile hand away. The action probably half the bones in her arm break. Who cares.

She let out a strangled cry, and clutched her hand. "You worthless human! I give you a job, and you fail to do it! It was simple! You keep the secret from the child, and watch over her! Instead, you tell her, let her go, and now. You. Die." I screamed in her face. I could feel the vibrations that my voice made, jolting through the walls.

She stared up at me with tear filled eyes. Disgusting.

I grabbed the bottom of her hair, and snuck my teeth into her neck. Her warm, smooth blood slithered down my throat, making the dull ache recede. I sucked her dry, and threw the carcass to the floor, not caring if I harmed anything.

Although I just finished a meal, my eyes were still black. I was absolutely livid. I need the child back. What can I do for her to come back to Voltera? Sacrafice of course. Who does she care very deeply about besides the Cullens…? Where are those girls that Renesmee spends her free time with?

Through Carol's memory, there's three of them: Sara, Emily, and Felicity.

Sara had an average height, long, honey blond hair that would sparkle in the sunlight, a slightly rounded face, and blue eyes.

Emily was a little smaller than Sara. She had dirty blond hair that reached her shoulders, hazel eyes, and a thin face.

Felicity was the same height as Sara, had curly, black hair that was just below her shoulder blades, a round face, and brown eyes. Though they weren't as dark as Renesmee's.

Carol's thoughts revealed that they all lived just outside of Voltera. Their dwellings were located next to each other. The houses were large to a human, but to me, that would be the tiniest place I could ever live in.

Looks like Carol wasn't that much of a waste after all. Renesmee's "sisters" were here, and she was with the Cullens in Washburn. I know just how Renesmee is going to come back.

Felix and Demetri have some bait catching to do.

Nessie's POV

"Ahhh. My lovely Renesmee. How are you?" Aro asked pleasantly.

Why is _he_ frickin' calling me? Realization hit me like a wall of bricks. I gasped. "YOU!" I screamed. "You took them! You changed them! You're going to make them monsters like yourself! You're a horrible, horrible, horrible person! No! You don't deserve to be called a person! You're just a thing! I can see right through you! You always look and talk so pleasant, but on the inside, you're just hideous, selfish, and rude. All you want in life, is having a more powerful, and larger guard! You _absolutely_ disgust me!" I yelled so loud that not only everybody else could hear me downstairs, but I sent vibrations through the house.

Aro laughed. "Now, now child. You don't want to speak so rudely to me if you want to see your friends again, do you?" He still had that friendly tone.

I could feel the tears forming, and I tried to blink them back. "No." I shook my head. "Why are you doing this?" I whispered, clutching Jake's hand. I'm glad he was here, but at the same time, I wish he wasn't. If he wasn't here, then he wouldn't have the chance of the Volturi kidnaping him. But I was also comforted by his presence.

"You know why I'm doing this. Something that was rightfully mine, decided to run away. Now I need it back." Some of his anger leaked out and into his voice.

He wasn't the only one angry. "I'm not some kind of pet! I'm also not yours! I belong to my family who actually love me! Not that depressing prison you call a household!" I exclaimed.

Aro chuckled. "Well your friends seem to like it here. Say hello girls!"

"Nessie!" Sara, Felicity, and Emily yelled.

"Nessie, please help us!" Felicity pleaded.

"Nessie, I just wanted to say that I miss you, and I'll love you forever. Don't ever forget that!" Emily rushed.

"Ness, if I don't see you again, know that we all love you, and you can have my i pod. I want it to be in good hands." Her voice broke.

I started hyperventilating. "Nessie! Nessie calm down!" Jake put his hands on my shoulders.

"No!" I shook my head. "How am I supposed to calm down Jake?" My eyes started to ,once again, fill with tears.

"Nessie, look at me." Jake pulled my chin up towards him. "Everything will work out in the end. It may seem like nothing will make this better, but trust me. It will." He whispered. Staring into his eyes made my breathing even out. I turned my attention back to my phone.

"What do you want ,Aro?" I spat.

"I want _you_."

"Never." And with that, I hung up. Why can't life just be problem free? "Ugh." I groaned, burring my face in Jake's chest. He rubbed soothing circles on my back while I thought deeply about the conversation I just had.

My sisters wanted me to know that they loved me. That was comforting. But when Sara said that she wanted me to have her ipod ,if I didn't see her again, that broke my heart. All I wanted to do, was just mope around. I couldn't do that though. Jakey looked sad when he saw me sad. If my mood improved, then so will his.

I pulled away and smiled at him. "Are you hungry?"

The look on his face was priceless. His eyes brightened, and a goofy smile pulled the corner of his lips. He also straightened his posture like he was waiting for something. I this exact moment, he really did look like a dog.

I burst out laughing, and I could hear Daddy chuckling quietly downstairs.

Jake ruffled my hair and grinned. "What's so funny?"

"You." I let out one more giggle before I grabbed Jake's hand and led him downstairs. His hand was so warm. It was comforting to know that I had someone like Jake with me. I'm not saying that y family aren't comforting at all, I'm just saying that they make me feel better in different ways. For example, the way Alice makes me feel better, is shopping. The way Rose makes me feel better, is painting my nails, or something of the sort.

Jake makes me feel better by hugging me, or making a joke. When he gave me that advise, it made me really think about this situation. Even though it seems that nothing can fix this, it will get better. I sighed. I need to take my mind off of this right now. I can think about it later. That seemed like a good idea. Ice cream seemed like a good idea too. Hmmm.

We reached the first floor, and walked to Grandma Esme. "Grandma Esme?" I asked.

"Yes sweetheart." She smiled at me and Jake's intertwined hands. Weird.

"Do we have any ice cream?" Jacob chuckled behind me.

"Ummm…" She trailed off. "Let me see." She dashed off into the kitchen, and I could hear the freezer door opening and closing. "Sorry dear. We don't have any."

"We should go to the store!" I exclaimed. Going grocery shopping wasn't really my thing, but I do like to go to grocery stores for a different reason.

Alice and Daddy let out a loud laugh. Though Alice looked like she was going to die from all of her laughter.

"What's so funny?" Emmett asked, his eyebrows pulling together. Haha. He really is a big teddy bear.

"Nessie, Jacob, Emmett, and Jazzy are going to the store!" Alice pulled Emmett away from his seat with Rose, and made Jasper stand up too.

Jasper looked confused. "Why?"

I clapped my hands together and jumped a little. "This is going to be Epic!" I giggled.

"What's going to be epic?" Jacob whispered in my ear. His hot breath made me shiver a little. I shook my head so I could clear it.

I got on my tip toes so I could whisper back in his without the family hearing us. "It's a game that my sisters and I would play every time Carol would send me grocery shopping. It's Sara's favorite game to play besides Dare Fest. You'll see when we get there." I kissed him on the cheek and turned my attention back to the family.

Emmett gave Rose a goodbye kiss, and Jasper was giving Alice a goodbye kiss as well.

I let go of JAke's hand, and walked over to my parents so I could give them hugs. "Don't freak out anybody too much." Daddy whispered in my ear.

I stared into his eyes. "You're not going to tell me that it's wrong to do that to people?"

He laughed and shook his head. "Even though Alice's vision was a little hazy, she saw Jasper and Emmett playing a prank on a 30 year old woman. She couldn't see what you and Jake were doing, but the direction that your actions are going is still amusing none the less. Just don't get too crazy." He smiled.

"Okay!" I kissed him on the cheek and hugged Mom.

"What your father said." We both laughed.

After the goodbyes were done, we were in Uncle Emmett's huge jeep. "Nessie." Uncle Jasper called from the passenger seat.

"Yes?"

"Why exactly are we going to the store?"

I giggled. "One, we're going to get ice cream, and two, we're going to play spy."

**Did y'all like it? I didn't want it to seem as though Nessie didn't want to form a plan to save her sisters, I just wanted it to be where she wanted to take her mind off it so she could think about it when she's alone. SO here's how I'm going to make the next chapter.**

**2 reviews- authors note**

**6 reviews- short chapter**

**10 reviews- long chapter**

**15 reviews- So long of a chapter that it's actually going to be a two in one chapter. If that makes any sense. lol**

**Review! MaisyCullen13 over and out! =P**


	16. Spy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Hello my lovely readers! I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry that I haven't updated in forever! I an truly sorry for my absence! I just didn't really feel like writing this chapter for a while. I really wanted to give you guys an update sooner, but I didn't feel up to it. I knew that if I forced myself to write this chapter, that it would come out pretty crappy. So here's a whole-hearted written chapter for you! **

* * *

JASPER'S POV

"What's spy?" I asked. My tone was drenched in confusion, though that's probably Emmett and Jacob's emotions getting to me.

"It's a game. Sara said that it's an awesome and that I have to play it with you and Emmett. She sounded like she really loved it..." Nessie trailed off, her eyes glazing over like Alice's does when she's pulled into a vision. A sudden burst of sadness and guilt washed over me, making me want to break into tearless sobs. I quickly collected myself and turned around in my seat so I could look at Nessie. She shook her head and coughed.

"Are you okay Nessie?" Jacob asked. A wave of worry and protectiveness enveloped him. I sent him calming vibes, and his frantic emotions subsided. Why can't everyone be calm for just one day? One whole day in absolute tranquility.

"I'm fine Jake." She smiled at him, and Jacob looked like he melted on the spot.

"Ooh! Whipped!" Emmett exclaimed.

Jacob didn't acknowledge the remark, he kept his gazed locked on my nieces face.

Nessie had different intentions. She looked forward and glared at Emmett. "Shut up, Uncle Emmett!" She whined.

Emmett ,of course, laughed. "You know you still love me. So what's this spy thing again?" As he finished his question, he pulled into the parking lot of Wall Mart.

"It's a game. See, what you do is… how do I explain it? Basically you pull pranks on the shoppers and freak them out." She shrugged.

"Hell yeah!" Emmet boomed. "What are we doing in here, when we can obviously be having fun?" With that he jumped out and started walking away.

"Wait! I haven't taught you the rules yet!" Nessie exclaimed, going after him.

It was just me and Jacob in the car, and he was smiling at Nessie who was explaining to Emmett how to play. I sensed strong amounts of love, protectiveness, and ecstasy coming from him.

Nobody wanted Nessie to grow up, but we saw how much her and Jacob care for each other. Edward took it the hardest. She is Daddy's little girl after all. "You really love her, don't you?" I whispered. Nessie would hear me if I talked in a normal volume.

Jacob tore his eyes away from Nessie and nodded. "I do. She the most beautiful, smart, sweet, funny, compassionette and caring girl I've ever met." He sighed. I would have accused him of sounding like a girl, but his emotions were making me feel like mush. I started thinking about my Alice. The way her hair would stick out in every direction, her graceful steps as she waltzed down the stair case…

"Are you coming or not?" Emmett yelled.

"Yes!" I yelled. His irritation started to rub off on me.

Jacob walked over and stood beside Nessie while I stood next to Emmett. "Emmett will you please explain to them the rules of the game?" Nessie asked sweetly. She really does have us wrapped around her tiny fingers.

Emmett had an enthusiastic gin plastered on his face. "You're supposed to see how much you can confuse or scare a shopper. The rules are: You can't injure anybody, we can't get caught by security, we can't break anything, and you can't cheat, Jazz." He pointed a burly finger at me. This is going to be fun.

I smirked. "What do you mean?" I asked a little too innocently.

Nessie giggled, making Jacob smile down at her. She didn't see it because she was turned away so she could face me and Emmett. "You can 'cheat' Uncle Jasper, but don't go too far. I don't want someone to go into cardiac arrest."

I laughed along with her. "I won't do anything too horrible.

"Stupid empaths." Emmett grumbled.

I rolled my eyes. "Lets go inside instead of sulking about my power then."

We were just outside the doors, and Emmett exclaimed,"Yeah! Lets have some fun!" Some college kids heard his outburst and yelled,"Yeah!" with multiple 12 packs of beer in their hands.

We all walked through the doors, and Nessie stopped us once we were a few feet inside. "I almost forgot to tell you!" She exclaimed. "The team with the best response out of the shopper is the one that wins."

Emmett must have figured out that anyone on my team would win because he blurted out,"I'm on Jasper's team!"

Nessie smiled and grabbed Jacob's hand. "Me and Jakey will be a team then."

"Let the games begin!" Emmett puffed his chest out making his muscles look like they had muscles. We all went our separate ways, and me and Emmett stopped when we spotted an older woman pushing her cart through a toy section.

Emmett smirked. "Our target has been spotted." He made a "Ccc" sound like he was speaking through a walky-talky. "We should have code names!" He suddenly burst, making a woman jump behind us.

I turned around and picked up the DVD the woman dropped. "Sorry. My brother can be pretty unaware of his surroundings."

"That-ts ok-kay." She stuttered. Her response made me exceptionally amused. Being an absolutely gorgeous vampire lets you have an effect on all humans. She shook her head, probably trying to clear it, and walked away.

I turned back to Emmett who had a calculating look on his face. "What code name do you want?" I asked.

"Hhmm." He pursed his lips then lightened up. "I'll be Emmey bear, and you'll be Agent J." He nodded.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. Lets get started."

"Yeah." I read the old woman's emotions. She felt concern, thoughtfulness, and generous. Typical grandmother feelings.

Emmett rubbed his hands together in a mischievous manner. "Lets do this."

He crept towards the other side of the toys shelf where the woman was at. She was muttering about the things about the items she was going to buy. "Maybe I should get Kaycee that barbie doll she's been telling Dianna about. Christmas _is_ coming soon after all."

Emmett chuckled under his breath and started to shake the toy shelf. He didn't shake it hard enough for the toys would fall off, but just enough for them to rattle. "This is the great..." Emmett paused for half a second, trying to come up with a fake name. "Bon-Qui-Qui!" He bellowed.

I turned to him and spoke at vampire speed. "Bon-Qui-Qui? The girl from that youtube video? That's the best you could come up with?"

He shrugged and smiled a cheeky smile. "Better than Emmett."

"Oh dear!" The woman exclaimed, and ran out of the isle breathing hard. She frantically looked around for a moment before she walked into the women's clothes section.

I turned to Emmett and smirked. "Let me do this one." Emmett followed close on my heels as I walked on the other side of the rack that the elderly woman was flipping through different shirts. Because of Alice's shopping obsession, I saw that the selection that she chose would make Alice go into a frenzy.

"Put me down. I would look absolutely horrid on you." I muttered from behind the rack.

"Oh!" The woman got utterly confused and she looked around to see who was talking to her. Since she was partly alone, she leaned forward in the direction of the shirt she was holding and whispered,"Are _you_ talking to me?"

I chuckled. "Of course I am! Now put me down and pick up my friend. She's blue and her name's... Rose."

"When she picks up the shirt, start talking, but you have to sound like Rose." I whispered quickly to Emmett, and he nodded.

"Okay." The woman put the hideous red shirt and picked up the blue one. Eh. That one still looks horrible. Ugh I need to stop going on shopping trips with Alice.

"Hello. What's your name?" Emmett sounded exactly like Rose, and I was proud that for once he wasn't saying something stupid. "You would look great with me on because I fit people who look like pumpkins!" I guess I spoke too soon.

"Wha-" The woman got offended, so I made her love the shirt like her own daughter. "Oh well you look very pretty! Let's go walk to the milk section. We'll talk about Christmas gifts!" She started walking away, and we followed inconspicuously behind her.

Emmett was just about to say something before we heard a terrified scream ring through the opposite side of the store.

Emmett and I exchanged a wide-eyed glance and dashed towards the sound.

* * *

FELICITY'S POV

"Good news! We sent someone to go get your friend Renesmee. Isn't that great?" Aro's fake enthusiastic voice snaked through the room.

Me, Sara, and Em were in the dungeon huddled into a small ball. We all felt many different emotions, but the two that we all had in common were fear, and lazyness. The three of us feared not only our own lives, but also Renesmee's. After that disgusting Aro kidnapped us and changed us, he used us as bait to get Renesmee. We already knew that she would come and get us no matter what obstical she came across. She's too stubborn to realize that she could seriously get hurt.

We flet lazy because we haven't hunted once since we've been changed. Aro kept on trying to make us drink human blood, but no matter how difficult it was to turn it down, we refused. Nessie told us about her family and how they only drink human blood, and we wanted to follow in their footsteps. I knew that if we gave in and drank human blood, that Em would take it the hardest. Since we don't have the right... "nutrition," our bodies just want to shut down.

"No it's not great! You don't even take into consiteration that Renesmee might get hurt! You're a vile monster that doesn't care about anything but himself and power!" Emily screamed.

Aro smirked as he saw her gripping the cell bars. "Oh don't worry my little prisoners, after we get Renesmee and you don't serve a purpose to us anymore... well I don't know what we'll do with you. Maybe I can make you three the guard's practice dummy's. Yeah I think that's just what I'm going to do."

The three of us whimpered and huddled into our small again.

Aro smiled again and turned around so he could walk out. "We have humans for you, but since you refuse to drink any human blood, I'll let you starve."

Once we could see or hear anyone around the dungeons, Em immediatly burst into tears. "Aww Em." Sara and I said in unison.

Sara and I hugged her tight and rubbed her back. After a few minutes, Emily's sobs turned into sniffles and she wiped her eyes. "We need to break out."

Sara snorted. "Fat chance Em. There're tons of creepy vamps here that can crush us. I don't think that's such a good idea."

Emily shook her head and started to smile a bit. "Well Ness said that vampires can have powers right?"

Sara and I shared a confused glance but nodded anyway.

"Well what if we have powers?"

Me and Sara's confused expressions deepened. "How would you know if we have powers? " I asked.

"I don't know, but I just... feel this thing. You guys feel it too right? It's like... you feel something swell inside you, just waiting for it to break out."

"Isn't that just thirst? I feel that and it absolutely wants to break out." Sara pointed out.

Em and I shook our heads. "No it's not that. I mean I feel that thirst too, but you just need to look further. Maybe if we let that urge for it to break free loose, then we can see what powers we have."

Emily then got a look of deep thought; Even her eyebrows pulled together just like when she was human.

Suddenly a flash of white light blinded my vision, and as quickly as it came, it dissapeared.

I looked around my surroundings and immedately felt confused. I was in some sort of... cell. Emily and Sara sat in front of me, and Sara looked just as confused as I felt.

"Em... where are we?" Sara and I asked in unison.

Emily frowned. "What do you mean where are we? Are you guys okay? You're acting as if you lost your memory." Just as Em said that last comment, a look of revelation spread across her face, and she smiled as she looked at us.

"I found my talent! Yes! This is totally awesome!" She squealed.

"Look Em, it's great that you found your talent, but seriously, where are we? We're in some... dungeon." Sara said.

"Okay, okay. I'll explain, but let me try something first."

A few seconds after her reply to Sara, and burst of light was all I could see.

I blinked a couple of time, and my vision became clear. Sara, Emily and I were inside our cell, and Em looked exeptionally excited.

"Dude..." Sara trailed off. "what happened. All I saw was white, and then I suddenly see Felicity looking all confused, and you looking so happy that I think you might be high. Care yo explain?" She asked Em.

"First of all, I'm not high. Second, I found out what my power is! It's way cool! You wanna hear it?"

Sara and I nodded in response.

"I can... wait for it..." Emily patted her hands on the concrete floor so she could make a drum roll. "Erase memories! And I can replace them! Like if I erase your memory, I can give it back also. Cool right?"

Sara jumped up from her seat on the ground. "Bad ass! Lets see if I have a power! Em how did you do that thingy?"

* * *

**There you go! Mwahahaha! Cliff hanger! Yeah I know you guys hate those, but I need some action in this story! Please please please please review! It means the world to me, and it'll make me update faster! **

**MaisyCullen13 over and out! =P**


	17. IMPORTANT NEWS! SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!

**Hello my lovely readers! I FINALLY got my computer back. I'm sorry that this isn't an update, but I'm going to re-write this story. I promise that it won't take too long, at least not as long as my other story. When I upload the re-written story, it's going to be called, "Forgotten Past," and it's going to consist of the new chapters up until the part of the story where we currently are. While you are patiently waiting for my story to be readable again, I'm going to be uploading another story called,"MissingStar." It's where Bella gets pregnant with Edward's babies when he leaves in New Moon. 100 years later, Bella and the kids move back to Forks to find a certain golden-eyed vampire clan. I know that it doesn't sound like much, and it's already been done numerous of times, but it's better than it sounds. Before I leave, please review and give me any suggestions for Forgotten Past, and I'd be happy to answer any questions by Personal Messaging me here or on my Facebook. Thank you so much guys fo being so supportive. **

**MaisyCullen13 over and out! =P**


	18. another AN, sry

**Hello my lovely readers! Wow, writing this makes me feel extremely guilty about pausing the story so abruptly, but fortunately, I have something to distract you! if you haven't checked it out yet, I have a new story up called Missing Star, the full summary's inside, and I literally JUST finished the second chapter, so all i have to do is correct any errors, and it should be up in a matter of minutes. Also if you haven't gone on my Facebook page, I have pictures. My pen name is Maisy Cullen, and I'll accept any friend request. that's all I have to say, so laterz!**

**MaisyCullen13 over and out! =P**


End file.
